


Lost and Found

by ShadowDragon2000



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Collars, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, Escape, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Recovery, Revenge, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violent Thoughts, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragon2000/pseuds/ShadowDragon2000
Summary: Alucard is found after going missing, but he’s not the same, and as he’s being cared for, those he loves most must face the reality of what he endured and the effects it had on him.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> While this isn’t my first fanfiction, it is my first time posting on here, so apologies in advance if my formatting is bad. Also, given some of the scenes, I wasn’t sure if this would qualify as Mature or Explicit. I went with Mature, but if it qualifies better as Explicit, let me know.

His crypt was quiet as Alucard lay sleeping in his coffin. He shifted slightly, a creepy smile flickering across his face as he dreamt.

A figure appeared in the room with him, having silently crept down the stairs, glasses gleaming slightly in the dark, bright green eyes leering gleefully at the coffin that held his prize. He was at the coffin in just a few long strides, kneeling down next to it and running a hand over the smooth lid, which he then lifted, gazing at the sleeping vampire within. A grin spread across his face, lustful eyes taking in every inch of his gorgeous body, long blonde hair falling down to rest across Alucard’s sleeping face, joining the other’s shadowy locks, when Luke leaned over him. One hand trailed gently down his cheek and the other hand reached into his jacket pocket to take out a syringe, clear glass tube filled with a cloudy, bluish tinted liquid.

Alucard suddenly stirred, eyes beginning to open in confusion at what was going on. Luke’s reaction was immediate and he pounced, landing hard on the other vampire in an effort to pin him and quick jammed the needle into the side of his neck, pushing down on the plunger. Alucard threw Luke off of him and he landed with a grunt on the stone, getting to his feet and taking out his gun as Alucard rose from his coffin, pulling the now empty syringe out of his neck and tossing it dismissively across the room.

“Well well well, who do we have here?” Alucard’s voice hissed as he narrowed carmine eyes at the intruder, Casull in hand and aimed straight at him.

Luke didn’t say anything, just grinned at his prey as he waited for the sedative to kick in. There had been enough in that syringe to keel over an elephant. Any moment now… Alucard didn’t seem to appreciate Luke’s silence and had unloaded a barrage of silver bullets into the his body before he felt it; a sudden wave of dizziness swept over him and he was struggling to stay standing, a leaden weight seeming to fall over his entire body. Luke noticed the change as he regenerated and grinned victoriously. Falling to his knees, Alucard shakily aimed his gun at Luke’s general direction, his vision blurring and running together like a wet painting. The room around him was spinning and he pressed his free hand into the floor, trying to keep himself upright. A shadow fell across him and fingers brushed across numbing skin, hands cupping Alucard’s cheeks and gently tilting his head up to look into Luke’s swimming face. Thrusting Joshua into his throat in a last ditch effort to get his aggressor away from him, Alucard squeezed the trigger with all his waning strength. The kickback, once barely noticeable for him, now felt like it would break his wrist and the gun fell from his hand, but the bullet hit its mark, Luke’s neck blown open with a wave of blood flying everywhere, windpipe shredded and vertebrae exposed. Luke jerked backwards and Alucard managed a grin, trying to get to his feet. He’d straightened up a bit and planted a foot against the stone flags when a hand pressed down on his shoulder, pushing him back down to his hands and knees. Alucard looked up in shock at Luke’s smirking face and healing neck.

“That was a nice try, dog, but I’m afraid it won’t be that easy.” he crooned, taking his face once again.

Alucard opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but his mouth didn’t cooperate, and all that came out was a strange groaning sound. He tried again, harder this time, and he managed to slur out something like “What do you…?”, but was unable to finish.

Luke just chuckled darkly. “You’ll see, my pet.” and he pulled his face closer, lips pressing together roughly.

“Nnnn…” Alucard groaned out against the lips covering his mouth.

His muscles stopped working and he collapsed to the floor, paralyzed and mute. His eyelids were heavy and he was putting everything into staying awake. Luke stroked his hair, then lifted him up into his arms.

“Let’s get you home.” he purred into his ear and started toward the stairs.

The last thing Alucard saw before oblivion took him was a hallway filled with dead guards, blood pooling on the floor and streaking along the walls.

-.-.-

It had been one week since the search for Alucard had begun. The whole manor was still reeling from the deaths of thirty seven guards and Alucard’s subsequent disappearance. No one could know for sure what had happened, whether or not it had been Alucard who had killed all those guards, but one thing that was for certain was that he needed to be found.

Integra sat in her office, lit cigar hanging from her mouth as she massaged her temples. One week of searching and nothing. She and Seras had tried on multiple times to call out for him mentally, but even his presence there was gone and there was no hint of a response. The implications of that was troubling to say the least. On top of all this, she’d still had the usual paperwork and meetings, so to say she was exhausted and high-strung was an understatement.

There was a knock on her door, urgent and quick. “Enter.” Integra said tiredly, doing her best to keep her voice professional.

The door opened and one of the soldiers entered the room, looking nervous and sympathetic, some kind of bundle in his arms.

“Hello Sir Integra…” he began grimly. “Er… as you can see, we‘ve returned from the search party early. We… found something you may want to see.”

Integra watched with a clenched gut as the soldier unwrapped the object he was holding, laying it out carefully across her desk, and her teeth clenched down hard on the cigar at the sight, snapping the thing in two. It was a long red coat. A coat she knew all too well. A coat, dirty from having been left outside, stained with blood and lined with ash, several holes parting the heavy material.

Integra began shaking her head and the soldier spoke again, careful. “Sir… we think he’s—“

“No.”

“I-I beg pardon?”

“No. It’s not his blood. It can’t be.”

She was in denial, she knew it, but she refused to believe what she was being told. It couldn’t be. Alucard was too strong to go down like this. It couldn’t be possible.

“I’m sorry, sir…”

As the soldier left, Integra stared down at the coat, reaching over to run her finger over the sleeve, pinching the fabric between her fingers. It was definitely Alucard’s coat. She could even still smell him on it. But the rest of him…

This couldn’t be happening. Not like this. She’d never imagined him to go out like this. To be honest, she’d had a hard time imagining him going out period.

Seras came in a few hours later to find Integra still staring at the coat, hair clenched tight in her fists. She took one look at the coat, and her entire world crashed down around her as the realization hit her all at once. She was unable to hold her composure and collapsed to her knees, her mournful wailing echoing through the manor.


	2. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entire paragraphs in italics indicates a flashback.

A lone figure made his way haphazardly through the dense woodlands, crawling along the dirt and through the foliage, a moment of chaos and horror in a forest that was otherwise quiet and almost serene. He didn't want to be moving, but he just kept crawling. Slow and desperate, but still moving forward. He kept going, just a little further…

-.-.-

**Hours Earlier**

_Seras Victoria walked down the halls of Hellsing manor, passing several guards on her way to her destination. Ever since Alucard’s disappearance (both she and Integra still refused to call it his death despite what everyone else said), their security had nearly tripled, and Integra said it would stay like that until either Alucard came back or Seras fully embraced and mastered her vampirism. Pausing, she knocked on the door, then entered and stood at attention in front of Integra’s desk as she waited for her to explain her mission. Despite having been forced to call off the searches after another week, Integra was just as tired and irritable three weeks later, as much as she tried to hide it and maintain an appearance of cool, collected professionalism. Alucard’s disappearance and the mystery surrounding it and its circumstances had clearly taken a toll on her._

_“We received an anonymous tip from Coniston, Grizedale,” Integra began, taking a long drag from her cigar. “There’s a suspected vampire den in the woodland surrounding the village and several residents have either gone missing or have been found dead. I’ll be sending you and some troops to investigate. Search and destroy.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Seras said with a salute._

_“Good. I have every faith that you will be able to take care of this matter.”_

_“Thank you, sir.”_

_As Seras turned to leave, she paused, a thought rooting her in place. Integra tightened her grip on her cigar slightly, knowing what she was going to say. It was a question she’d asked every time she was sent to take care of a vampire problem for the past five weeks._

_“Sir, do you think it’s—“_

_Integra cut her off. “Victoria, I don’t know.” she said coldly. “As I’ve told you before, if it is, you are to bring him straight back here immediately, whether he wants to come back or not. If it isn’t, do your job.” _

_Seras tightened her grip on the doorknob tightly. “Yes, sir…” she repeated quietly. _

_“Good. Now, go.” _

_As Seras began her preparations for the mission ahead of her, she said a quiet prayer that she’d, at the very least, find some closure eventually._

-.-.-

Twigs crunched beneath shoes, once pristine and white, now begrimed from the day’s events. Their owner limped along the beaten dirt road, arms clutched over his caved in wreck of a torso, broken ribs poking out of his chest and bloody tire tracks visible across his chest and abdomen through the tears in his clothing. Inhuman, sharp teeth were clenched in a combination of pain and anger. Luke was more than mad, he was positively seething. This hadn’t been supposed to happen, he wasn’t supposed to be out here, doubled over and having to walk himself home because that stupid bitch wrecked his damn car…

Jesus, he was starting to sound like his brother and he found it mildly disturbing.

It didn’t matter though. His escaped pet couldn’t have gotten far, it had been in no condition to run. Luke just had to get to the house and drink enough blood to heal, then he could begin searching. And to think that he’d believed it was going so well…

-.-.-

Leaves skittered past him as the chilly England wind blew through the trees and over the naked body squirming along the dirt like cold fingers that ran all over him despite how much he hated it, digging into the deep, open slashes along his back and pulling at the surrounding flaps of lacerated flesh. The crawling man shuddered, fighting back tears as another wave of dizziness swept over him. Looking up, he saw through the blurry, red tinted vision of his right eye the sky and the fact that the sun was slowly but surely beginning to light it up. He tried to resist the urge to cry, but nevertheless drops of blood welled up from the corners of his eyes, streaking down his cheeks and smearing his face, because soon the sun would be up and make it easier for _him_ to find him. He was so starved that he was surprised his body was still able to produce tears, but his eyes just kept forcing them out. He'd cried, quietly, several times within the past hours he’d crawled due to pain and exhaustion and raw, wretched defeat, forced to drag his aching, cut up body over rocks and thorns and other debris of the forest, cutting open more of his skin and rubbing dirt into the wounds.

He couldn’t find the road. They were just on it, where did it go? How far out did the car go? It couldn’t have been that far, could it?

-.-.-

The thick, hilly timberland was dark, quiet, fading moonlight illuminating a small clearing from which stood a house, hidden away where no one would normally think to look, that gave off a threatening and foreboding vibe, despite looking relatively small and homey, as if something horrible was inside. The world almost seemed to darken as one got nearer, as if its mere presence sucked away any light that dared try to shine. The front door had been kicked in, all the lights inside turned on as the place was ransacked by Hellsing soldiers.

Heavy marching footsteps could be heard as troops exited the recently stormed house. Nothing. They’d found nobody inside. _Nobody_. No one in the squad could make sense of it, though the general consensus was that the vampire or vampires that had been living there must have cleared out before they’d gotten there. If that was the case, there was also the question as to why, but either way, they had their report and planned on returning it to the manor, no matter how anticlimactic or disappointing. It seemed that for once everyone got to go home without any trips to the infirmary, unless someone decided to sprain their ankle on the way back to the truck. Trailing behind the soldiers was Seras, looking rather crestfallen, and Commander Gallagher, doing his best to comfort the draculina while also keeping his distance, afraid that she may snap and lash out at him.

“I swear, I could smell him.” Seras said, though it was in a tone that suggested that she was talking to herself.

Gallagher’s lips tightened slightly. “Miss Victoria, are you certain—?”

Seras looked up at him, nodding vigorously. “I know it! I know his scent anywhere! He was _here_!”

Gallagher held up his hands in a "calm down" gesture. “I believe you, I believe you. Do you think perhaps he’s still around somewhere?”

This gave Seras brief pause before responding with an uncertain “I don’t know…” She sounded on the verge of tears, the hope of finding her master, sparked by that scent of burning tobacco, old books, and gunpowder, dwindling.

“Let’s just get back. He’s not in the vicinity as far as we know. We can come back if Sir Integra finds it necessary.”

_Seras paced the house nervously, hope swelling her chest as she peeked into the few rooms of the house, which was poshly decorated with cushy leather furniture, Persian rugs, and a large stone fireplace__. The home was so immaculately clean that it looked as if whoever owned it had gone over every surface with a toothbrush, paintings on the wall and books on the shelves perfectly straight, too perfect. It felt unnatural, almost sterile, artificial._ _It was also dark, and even with the lights flicked on it still somehow felt gloomy, almost cursed; she could feel that something unspeakable had been committed here. __Seras could smell another scent, another person perhaps, everywhere in the house, as opposed to Alucard’s being concentrated somewhere in the living room, but she couldn’t be certain. __Passing through a small kitchen, she saw that the stainless steel refrigerator had already been searched, door hanging open in a steady blast of cool air to reveal blood packs neatly stacked on the shelves, and she tightened her hold on the Harkonnen, swallowing thickly. She dared the odds and called out._

_“Master?”_

_No response. The other soldiers present either didn’t hear her or just ignored her. Walking down a short hallway to peer through one of the now open doors, Seras saw a small bedroom, slightly disordered looking. The double bed, the only furniture in the room, was messy with the blankets half hanging onto the floor in a _ _bunched up _ _heap at the foot of the bed, blood staining the sheets. There had obviously been a struggle, she could see that as she got closer to the bed to further examine it. She could smell her master’s scent particularly strong on the bed, and she took a step back when she saw the ropes loosely tied to the headboard. What horrible acts had been done at this place, who or what was the other scent, and where was Alucard, who she could smell so well despite him being nowhere to be found?_

_Seras had exited the room, walking back into the living room to see the coffee table flipped over to the side, rug shoved out of the way to reveal a trapdoor set into the floor, heavy looking with a metal pull ring for a handle, locked with a latch and — now broken — padlock. The door had been opened and a pair of soldiers, one of them being Gallagher, the other a young Private going by Byrne, were taking their leave._

_“What’s down there?” Seras asked, curious and hopeful._

_Gallagher shook his head while Byrne just shrugged. “Just like the rest of the house: empty.” he explained, glancing back over his shoulder to look _ _down the descending set of stairs in silent unease._

_It had been a dingy little basement, the concrete walls stained with blood along with the floor, pipes running along the cobwebbed ceiling, one pipe running down the wall and into the floor. The room had been entirely empty save for an old-fashioned cast iron furnace in the corner, dying remains of flames flickering dully behind the grate the only feeble source of heat in the otherwise cold room, a length of thick chain discarded on the floor. The men had performed a quick search of the room, but there was no sign of someone currently down there._

Gallagher had an inkling that she may.

They were nearing the truck when the troops seemed to see something in the distance and were instantly on full alert, guns drawn and aimed.

“Someone is coming!” one of them hissed to Gallagher, who took out his own gun and followed the soldiers’ gazes.

Looking over as well, Seras saw a man approaching from the path. He was a taller man with long waist-length blonde hair, dressed in bloodstained white clothing. He was hobbling rather unsteadily, looking ready to keel over at any moment.

“Who is that?” Byrne asked, furrowing his brows.

“I don’t know, but we’re about to find out.” Gallagher replied, then spoke up in the booming, intimidating voice he’d spent years of working in the military perfecting. “_Freeze_!”

Luke finally noticed the men, up until that point having put most of his concentration on not fainting from blood loss. He took in the sight of a half army aiming their firepower at his chest, weighing his options.

“Get down on your—!” Gallagher was cut off when Luke without warning darted off to the side, disappearing into the trees. “Oh, goddammit.” he turned to his men as Seras shouldered her Harkonnen, knowing just as well as Gallagher where this was going. “Go get him! If he’s a threat, shoot him.”

“Sir yes—“

A silver streak flashed through the air, swooping and curving around the men, a wet dark red trail flowing behind it, and the men’s collected affirmation was interrupted as blood sprayed in every direction, a group of five’s bodies splitting apart, having been cleanly sliced with a surgical precision that would make even the most seasoned doctor blush, limbs and pieces of flesh falling to the floor as dead bodies thumped down with them. Luke appeared in the center of the carnage, managing to look at least somewhat collected and casual about the gruesome act despite his still mangled body. In his hand he held a long, strange-looking curved knife. The surviving members of the squad aimed their rifles and opened fire, bullets flying in every direction as the muzzles lit up when Luke vanished once again, zipping around and between bullets meant for him that instead either went sailing into the forest, hit the trees in small explosions of bark, or hit their comrades in accidental friendly fire. Two others were cut apart just like their previously fallen brothers.

Gallagher, having been attempting to shoot what he now knew was a vampire, attempted to jerk back when the red trail came for him next. In a flash, the blow that had been meant cut him in half across the middle instead sliced open his abdomen and his intestines spilled out, slick with blood and looking like raw sausage links. Gallagher, over the course of his long military career and even longer life, had bore witness to many things varying in gruesomeness. He’d seen spilled guts on a few occasions, but the sight of his _own_ intestines hanging out of his gaping stomach coupled with the horrific pain was enough to send the normally stoic and calm man into hysterics as he collapsed to the ground in a screaming, trembling cold sweat, feeling ready to faint as a wave of nausea hit him, heart pounding wildly — which ultimately pushed more blood from his body — and breath becoming short as his throat closed up.

So much in less than ten seconds.

An explosive **BOOM** ripped through the air and Luke, during the brief time he’d stopped to reorient himself, suddenly had a large hole blown into his chest, tearing apart flesh that hadn’t had the chance to fully heal and nearly severing his arm from the rest of his body. His eyes widened in realization as Seras confidently cocked her cannon and the few remaining soldiers left standing, once focused on trying calm and treat Gallagher, who had previously been attempting to push his entrails back into his body, took the opportunity to fire upon the blonde vampire while he was too wounded to dodge. He’d been able to heal somewhat, having caught flying blood in his mouth with practiced ease as he killed, as he always did when he found himself in need of a feeding (a method Jan always mocked for being overly convoluted), but that progress was swiftly lost when new holes were blasted into him. He was in a bad way, losing blood fast and if he didn’t do something soon, he wouldn’t make it.

Seras, determined to defend her fallen comerades, put the blonde in her crosshairs once again, trying to aim at him as his body jerked around, bullets being continuously punched into it sending him stumbling and careening as he struggled to stay alive and on his feet. Something about him was bugging her, making her develop a lump of unease in her gut. She’d at first thought it was because he was another vampire, but that wasn’t it. It was something different. Something deeper. There was something about Luke that was familiar and the fact that she couldn’t remember what it almost bothered her the most. She pulled the trigger again, the Harkonnen recoiling and slamming into her shoulder with a force that would’ve crippled a normal human, and although she hadn’t quite hit her mark due to his constant movement, the bullet managed to hit him just above his left hip. The man, covered in more holes than Swiss cheese that bled like America’s Old Faithful, nearly collapsed to the ground with a loud groan, pulling his gun from his waistband.

As this occurred, two things happened at once. First, the soldiers got ready to finish Luke off only for the rapid clicks of empty magazines to ring out. Second, Seras finally realized what she recognized in the man. His scent, a combination of cologne and cigarette smoke, matched the previously unidentified scent in the cabin.

Luke stumbled for a moment, then took off again, ready to regain control, and Seras’s eyes glowed red as rage at this man filled her soul. This man had hurt her master, she was sure of it. Not just sure, _certain_. There was no other explanation in her mind considering the evidence and circumstances. Her master had been hurt by this monster and she didn’t know what he’d done with him, but she was going to get her answers, no matter what. She was going to save her master, even if she didn’t entirely know what from.

Seras’s eyes glowed even brighter and she both felt and saw Luke coming, running at her with his gun ready, mouth open in anticipation for another quick meal. He squeezed the trigger, releasing a barrage of bullets and Seras, thinking fast, dodged the rounds and spun on her heel as she extended the gun, swinging it hard into the blonde vampire’s gut, knocking Luke back and sending him toppling to the ground, shocked and coughing up blood. Gritting her teeth in fury, Seras leveled the cannon to his face, ready to fire.

“_What did you do to him_?!” Seras shouted, her voice, usually so silvery and sotto voce, now taut and stentorian. She was ready and willing to blow his head to bits, but she also needed to know what happened to Alucard and if he was even still alive. When Luke didn’t answer her right away, she clenched her teeth in rage and kicked him hard in the chest. “Answer me!”

Luke looked up at her, not even really glaring. It was more like the annoyed look one gives some street git. Wrapping an arm protectively over his ruined chest, he gripped his gun tight. “Be quiet.” he said, calm yet short, then quick leapt up, firing the gun once again at her face.

Seras, taken by surprise, jumped back, the bullet managing to graze and cut a gash open along her jaw, but the surprise didn’t last long and she knocked the gun away from her with a quick, practiced swing of her arm. Despite the relatively smooth motions, Seras was seeing red, boiling frustration at the blonde’s cocky lack of cooperation despite his situation beginning to give way to blind fury, and quite frankly, she was starting to get frantic. Every second wasted dealing with this little shit could be a second she could’ve spent searching. As she’d learned from her time as a police officer, every second counted.

The soldiers, finished reloading, began to fire at Luke again, and he turned and shot back, taking out two more before Seras aimed a powerful kick at his torso and Luke twisted out of the way, grabbing the leg and pulling with all his might, throwing the girl hard across the clearing, slamming into the dirt and sliding. Fingers dug deep into the dirt, pulling up grooves, and she steadied herself, cannon held tilted off to side in her other hand. He was in front of her in less than a second, gun jabbing toward her face and Seras raised the Harkonnen, blocking the bullets in a burst of sparks, then lowered it and fired in hopes of blowing out Luke’s legs, but the blonde managed to jump over the bullet, and Seras used this brief distraction to rise and swing her fist, catching his jaw in a violent uppercut, sending Luke further into the air, then back onto the ground, gun skittering across the dirt as his mouth bled profusely from his newly deformed jaw.

“Where is he?! Where is Alucard?!” she demanded loudly as the other vampire painfully forced his jaw back into place with a disturbing _crunch_, bones slowly mending themselves.

Luke looked over his shoulder at the blonde-haired fledgling standing over him, her blue eyes cracking with rage, face panic-stricken looking. Forest green eyes darted around, searching for a possible escape.

“Where is he?!” Seras repeated, even louder this time. He looked back up at her.

“You’ll never see him again.” he growled around broken teeth, slid out between her legs, sprang to his feet, and shot off into the trees, scooping up his gun as he went.

Seras immediately chased after him. “You coward, get back here!” she continued to yell as she disappeared as well.

The remaining soldiers at first attempted to follow and help Seras apprehend the man, but they couldn’t keep up, so they doubled back and instead got Gallagher, the only one attacked who was still alive, into the truck, though they already knew his prognosis was grim. He’d passed out from blood loss a while ago and it likely wouldn’t be long until he completely succumbed to his injuries. Even if Seras was right there with them and they could leave immediately, proper medical attention was still hours away and he needed it _now_.

-.-.-

He was running out of tears as he saw a break in the trees, a metal road sign now visible, and, fighting for consciousness, he dug his nails into the grass, pulling himself forward, using his good leg to give him a boost, forcing his exhausted brain full of holes to focus on the singular task of reaching the road now in sight, even though it hurt, even though even the tiniest movement hurt. He wasn't far from the road, just a little bit more and he would be safe, he could do it… Once he was at the road, he would be able to find his way out and back to civilization.

It felt like the weight of the world was pressing down on his bloodied, fatigued body, quaking under the strain of exhaustion and starvation, making it harder and harder to continue. His addled mind grew more and more foggy until his vision was nearly black and he could barely remember why was he was so afraid in the first place.

Why was he crawling again? Why did everything hurt so much?

He was just so tired, and for a moment, he stopped moving, ready to let himself pass out, but he forced himself to keep on crawling; he had to keep going. Get to the road, then everything would be better. Get to the road…

He focused on the pain, trying to muster up just an ounce more of adrenaline as he frantically scrabbled for his salvation. Instead, his mind decided to remember the cause of said pain, bombarding him with memories, albeit fuzzy, of cruel, mocking laughter and hands cutting him up or raining down blows on him, gripping him tight and yanking at his hair as slick slapping echoed in the air, shoving needles into him to inject him with burning chemicals that didn’t let him think clearly enough to fight back as his captor did as he pleased to him. He started to weep again, summoning the strength to crawl faster. He was free now, he would make him pay. He'd get better and he’d kill him just like he deserved the bastard that monster that… that…

As his scraped, bruised hand felt hard packed dirt pressed with tire tracks and dotted with discarded cigarette butts, his tears became those of joy. He'd made it, he'd made it out… He pulled his way onto the side of the road and curled into a ball, arms wrapped tight over his screaming, empty stomach, trying not to shiver as he finally let loose the choked, broken sobs that had been locked tight in his chest. He could finally go home and maybe he could just pretend it was all a long, horrible dream. A bleary eye tried to scan his surroundings, it’s pair too swollen for him to be able to see out of it, but his vision was so blurred and beginning to dim again that he just closed it, letting out a sigh of contentment through his tears. He was out cold before he’d even realized that he was finally succumbing to his exhaustion. His mind faded into blissful unconsciousness, nigh comatose, within seconds.

-.-.-

Luke continued to run, but Seras was still hot on his heels. His speed, while intimidating to a human, was easily matched by Seras and the now terrified blonde was left running for his life and trying desperately to outmaneuver his pursuer and dodging between bullets fired from Seras’s cannon. His legs were pumping smooth and fast, like well-oiled racecar pistons, weaving between trees and leaping over other obstacles. Luke risked a glance over his shoulder as he ran along a hillside and ducked his head under yet another slug, which whizzed through the space of air his head once occupied and toppled over a tree. He was fumbling with his gun as he ran when another round was fired, blowing apart his lower back and splitting open his gut, knocking him onto the ground.

“Uggghhh…” he groaned, vomiting up a mouthful of blood.

Luke rolled over and aimed as the red-eyed woman came charging; he fired, plugging her in the chest, dangerously close to her heart, then her shoulder as she fell, and was aiming for her head next when the gun clicked, magazine empty. Cursing angrily to himself, Luke rolled his body down the slope while Seras recovered, forcing himself up to his feet, though had to brace himself with his hands and did an awkward yet fast scramble-crawl away, reaching back behind him to brush fallen leaves over his thick blood trail. While the injury had wounded Seras enough for him to put some distance between them, he knew that it wouldn’t be long until she was healed, back on her feet, and after him again.

**Time Skip**

She’d lost him. Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit! Seras searched and searched, but she couldn’t find him. Brushing her hand over the bloody hole in her jacket, the wound beneath it healed, she found herself at the road, nearly tripping into the ditch. She stopped, staring down at her boots, then squeezed her eyes shut. She’d lost him… she may well have lost the only person who knew where her master was. She’d failed to protect one of the few people she had left in the world. And the soldiers, Gallagher, she’d failed them too. Would Integra see it that way as well?

Seras could feel her feet moving as she began to walk along the road. She didn’t know where she was trying to go, hopefully back in the direction of the truck. Speaking of which, where was the truck? How far had she run chasing that lowlife? Oh God, she was lost wasn’t she? That was just great. She looked around for any possible landmarks, though she’d been in the back of a windowless truck for the ride, so it wasn’t like that would do anything… Maybe if she could find a road sign, it would help. Maybe she’d be lucky and run into that blonde bastard again. As she walked, Seras wondered if maybe she should go back into the woods and try to find a path, and she almost did, but something deep in her pushed her forward, told her to stay on the road.

Rounding a corner, Seras saw something on the side of the road several feet ahead of her and stopped, looking at it hard, then she realized it was a person. Her first thought was that it was the blonde, but that thought was quickly proven wrong. It was a man nude as the day he was born laying curled up at the shoulder under a road sign, face hidden by a shroud of long tangled ebony hair. The man’s thin, abused body was streaked with dirt and he looked as though he’d been severely beaten, every inch of him covered in vivid purple-blue bruises, overlapped with long bloody cuts and small round burns, but it was his back that was the worst, covered in bright red welts, torn and sliced up to the point that flaps of skin, black from infection, hung loosely from exposed muscle and bone. His ankles looked rope burned, arms and neck clustered with bruised needle marks, and his left leg was crooked looking and swollen. A pair of hinged, heavy duty looking steel handcuffs dangled from his right wrist, most of the skin on the back and parts of the palm of his left hand gone, and whoever had initially bound him had tightened the cuffs to a degree that the sharp ridges dug deep into his flesh, causing heavy bruising and scoring deep, painful-looking gashes.

Seras was still for a moment, then began to quickly jog over to the man, eyes wide with worry. She remembered her master always getting angry with her and her compassion for humans, and she did want to be the vampire he’d wanted her to be, but she also couldn’t bring herself to leave the man; he looked like he’d been dragged through Hell and back and she wasn’t sure what do at first, kneeling down next to him. He seemed to be waking up and hands hovered over him, unsure of what to do, afraid to touch any part of him in fear of injuring him further. Carefully turning him onto his back, Seras winced and murmured an apology when the man began to writhe, grit and small rocks were digging into gaping wounds, torso arching slightly in an effort to keep them away from the ground. Through a curtain of snarled hair, he saw a hand approaching his face and recoiled sharply, feet pressing into the road and he tried to push himself away. A hand took his shoulder, gentle as an arm slid under his shoulders and helped support him, sitting him up slightly, and the figure leaned in close. Seras reached out and matted, greasy black hair was brushed aside to reveal a bloody, bruised, grimy face. His eyes, though glazed with pain, were able to focus on her, but his entire body was shivering and convulsed horribly. He had to be in some state of shock. Most of the left side of his face was swollen and possessed a deep purple, nearly black bruise, with a visibly broken cheekbone, eye swollen almost completely shut, other eye swollen as well, but not as bad, though the sclera had gone completely red, nearly matching the iris. Dried blood spilled down his forehead and clumped hair from an open wound at his hairline, even more streaking down his face from his nose, running over split, busted lips. Around his neck was a collar, black double-layered leather with a shiny metal ring and locked buckle. Seras looked at his face closely, then froze, choking in horror as the sight before her made her go cold. Because she knew that face. She’d know it anywhere.

“M-Master…?” she asked softly as she gently brushed more hair from Alucard’s bruised face. “Alucard… is… that really you…?”

His body shifted ever so slightly at the sound of not only his name that he hadn’t heard in over a month, but spoken by someone he knew, he _trusted_. Eyelids flickered as a voice, tired and rough and not at all what Seras was used to, spoke, quiet and barely audible, nothing more than a broken whisper. “P-Police… girl…?” he murmured, and the realization fully set in for him. "_Seras_..." he breathed out and began grabbing at her jacket, holding her tight as if to make sure she wouldn’t vanish and he chanted his fledgling’s name as he wept, noisy yet choked with restraint, though he was too tired to care about his tears anymore.

Seras felt herself begin to break down as well, chest tightening as she blinked back the pressure behind her eyes that were desperate to let the waterworks fall, but she did her upmost to stay calm, for the both of them. “M-Master, what did that monster do to you…?”

Seras felt bad for asking that as soon as it left her mouth. Alucard was in no way in the proper condition, physically or mentally, nor willing to readily give up such details. There was so much she felt seeing him that she wanted to convey to him, but not enough words, and so she held his thin, tortured form a little tighter, protective as she tried in vain to soothe him. Seras could feel his hands clenching the material of her jacket even tighter, clinging onto her as he shook violently. Seras’s fingers brushed across the leather of the collar and she grit her teeth, glaring over her shoulder, fighting back sobs of her own as her face scrunched up slightly. She shook in thinly-veiled fury, eyes flashing red.

“That bastard…” she hissed, then turned back to her wounded master, rubbing one of his shoulders comfortingly. Her hand reached up, grabbing the degrading collar and pulling at it, hearing the satisfying sound of leather stretching and tearing, breaking with a sharp _snap!_ and falling away from his neck, which now possessed a raw red band from being rubbed and chafed at.

“It’s alright, you’re safe now, I promise master.” she murmured, trying to reassure him. She had to get him back to the manor ASAP. That bastard had seriously hurt him, not only that, but he was obviously malnourished and she could count his ribs.

Alucard sagged down against Seras, eyes sliding closed. He’d run out of adrenaline and was physically and emotionally drained, and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he was unconscious again. Seras meanwhile shifted Alucard in her arms, gently as possible carrying him up to a standing position with her as she rose, then moved him to rest against her back, balancing his weight on her hips, head laying heavily on a shoulder. She’d begun simply by walking, but her pace gradually sped up until she was running, leaning forward to not only better balance her injured cargo, but also in hopes it would help her move faster. A half-lidded eye drifted to the brightening sky, then looked at his fledgling, his police girl. She couldn’t be out here… not for much longer. She couldn’t…

Oh, why was he so tired…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank zaki374 for leaving the first comment on my story. :) I would’ve replied, but I didn’t want to spoil anything. As you can see, he did not die. There’s no way I’d ever kill off Alucard. Also, some of you may be wondering about the bloody coat from the first chapter. Don’t worry, it’s not a mistake and will be explained in a later chapter.


	3. Bitter Homecoming

The manor was in chaos that night, the area housing the infirmary especially loud, filled with anxious chatter, clattering of metal instruments, and footsteps. The squad sent to Grizedale had returned with nearly all of its soldiers dead, but it was unfortunately common for things like that to happen; troops sent out rarely ever came back unscathed. It was the return of Alucard that threw everything into a bustling, confused mess. Integra had been waiting for most the night to finally see her servant again after five weeks of absence; she’d managed to catch a glimpse of him as he was hurriedly carried in from the truck, and she knew as soon as she saw a gaunt, bruised body covered in blood that the catastrophe had just started, and it likely wasn’t going to be over soon.

Integra paced the halls as she waited for news. She paced, clenched her hands, and waited.

-.-.-

_It was the control he liked._

_Luke had explained it to him at one point. Alucard couldn’t remember if he’d managed to ask or if he just decided to tell him, but that didn’t really matter. Either way, to control Alucard, to turn him into a completely subservient toy, is what he sought, and he was determined to get it. It was the reason behind every cut, every bruise, every moment of pain for the duration of five horrible weeks._

_It wasn’t just control, though. It was control over **him**. The thought of having such a powerful vampire under his thumb… Alucard could tell it lit Luke’s fire more than the blonde would admit. He pretended to be so posh and above everyone else, but all he was was just another pompous little prick._

-.-.-

Alucard woke up, finding himself in such a haze that he couldn't seem to make sense of anything. He knew that he was laying on his stomach and he heard a voice… “Are you awake?” it sounded far away and distorted, like someone was speaking to him from underwater.

He tried to speak, to move his lips and form words. He wanted to ask where he was. What was going on. But he couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. A cloth carefully blotted out the sweat on his forehead, a hand resting gently on his shoulder in an effort to revive him.

“Sir, can you hear me? I need you to give me a sign if you can hear me.”

His head was tilted slightly and a light shone against his eyelids. Alucard tried to lift them, but it felt like there were weights attached to them.

“Is he awake?” a female voice asked. It sounded familiar… he knew that voice, and hearing it soothed him slightly.

“I’m afraid I don’t know—“

Another voice, another woman, younger. “I-Is he even alive?”

“I believe so…”

The talking, tense and nervous, continued, and he struggled to say something. He wanted to speak up, to move, but as he tried to at least shift an arm, his body wouldn’t respond, numb and limp, and the sense of urgency within him intensified, making him even more desperate to break free of whatever was holding him.

The voices stopped. How long had they been talking? It was almost impossible for him to tell.

Eyes finally managed to crack open, a blinding light burning into his retinas. He was somewhere bright. Was he in heaven? A face lowered down next to him, and although his vision was too distorted to see clearly, he could see the woman’s icy blue eyes behind a pair of round glasses. He knew those eyes, those glasses, he’d seen them before. He wanted to know what was happening, if he was dead, but he couldn’t. He tried to find answers, but it was almost like he was meeting resistance. It wasn’t that the memories and information were gone, it was more like they were blocked and something wouldn’t let his brain make the connections. He was so tired… what was he thinking about again? Did it matter? He had a feeling it did. He felt trapped, caged in his own body. He felt helpless… he felt…

He felt angry.

The two briefly made eye contact, then he was fading again and more voices surrounded him, blurry faces leaning over him the last thing he saw before falling back under, hearing the woman calling for him to stay awake as he was dragged back into the blackness.

-.-.-

Footsteps echoed in the cold stone basement hallway, their owner slowly making her way to her room. Seras hadn’t wanted to leave her master’s side for a second, but Integra had insisted that they give the doctor room to bandage Alucard and treat his wounds. She’d waited right outside the doors at first, ready to come right back in the moment the doctor had finished, waiting, forlorn and worried looking.

It truly was a pitiful sight.

Now, here she was. Closing the door behind her, Seras sat in one of the armchairs present in the room and faced her head down at her hands, quiet, pensive. She wasn’t really looking at the gloved appendages, simply sitting in her own mind, replaying the day’s events on loop. The best word to describe the state she was in was almost like a trance.

She’d found him.

On one hand, Seras was absolutely overjoyed to have found her Master and brought him home, that _she’d_ been the one to do it. On the other hand, she’d found him hurt. She wondered if the blonde man had really done all that, if he’d been alone or if there were others. Sure, she was pretty sure she’d only picked up Alucard’s and the blonde’s scent, but that didn’t mean there weren’t visitors. Reflecting on when she’d found him, Seras remembered Alucard clinging onto her as though he was convinced that she’d vanish into thin air and was unable to get those horrible sobs out of her head. His crying almost disturbed her more than his injuries. She’d never heard her Master cry. Hell, she’d rarely seen him without that trademark grin on his face.

_What had that monster done to him?_

Drops of blood fell onto Seras’s palms, dripping from her eyes, and she quick wiped her eyes, but she could feel a new wave coming up. Continuously wiping her face, Seras’s mind continued to wander. Was there something she could have done differently? Was there anything she could have done to prevent this, or at least end it sooner? A part of her mind chided her for being ridiculous, that there was nothing she could have done, no way to know, but still yet, another, louder part of her told her otherwise.

_You could have tried harder, looked further._

_But you did. You searched the hardest when you were sent out to help look for him._

_You should’ve kept searching even when Integra had to end the searches._

_You couldn’t have. Integra needed you._

_A good fledgling doesn’t care what forces outside their masters say, regardless of who they are._

_How were you supposed to know where to even look? Neither you or Integra could communicate with him, not even with your mind._

_That doesn’t change the fact that you failed. Saving him from harm when he couldn’t defend himself was your duty as a fledgling, and you failed, and now your Master is paying the price because you couldn’t find him quick enough._

The tears poured harder and faster, and Seras began to sob.

-.-.-

_“Good morning, dog.”_

_Luke said that every time he came down._

_“Good morning, dog.”_

_Good morning… Alucard was positive that he’d never be able to hear that greeting again without trying to attack the person speaking._

_Tobacco smoke, threats, needles being shoved into him, fingers twisting around his hair and yanking. __His voice echoed in his ears as cruel, injuring hands grabbed at him, and Alucard_ _twitched hard as Luke’s cigarette was put out on his chest with a faint sizzle and the stench of burnt flesh, leaving behind a sharp pain that was at first cold, but quickly began burning, another mark to join the growing collection. __Alucard was cold and hurting. He always hurt, the pain all over his body throbbing and never ending, new spots being constantly added as others slowly, too slowly now that he hadn’t been able to feed, healed._

_He hated this, but he couldn’t stop it, and he was so hungry. He hadn’t been able to feed in days. Luke’s knife was in his hand in a flash of silver, swinging down at him in a gleaming metallic arc, slashing across his abdomen and he could feel the skin cutting open, feel the blood. The sharp tip dug into his side, another cut, more blood, more laughter. A cold tongue ran up his torso, licking along ribs, then abruptly pushed into one of the cuts, which gushed more blood as he writhed, fighting back whimpers at the horrible pain the overtook his left side, sharp teeth digging into soft tissue inside the cut, bitting out tiny chunks, the tongue’s cool, clammy texture making the pain even worse._

_Luke suddenly backed off, and Alucard once again began his endeavors to escape his bindings, tugging his wrists against his cuffs and trying to summon an ounce of strength from his drugged body. This wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be here. Mist. Try to turn into mist. Transform. Something to get out. Trying made him dizzy, it was that damn syringe, whatever was in it. The stuff he’d inject him with every time he left, even if he’d be gone for only a few minutes._

_“Better safe than sorry, my dear. Can’t have you getting loose, can we?”_

_The footsteps came back, then a lit candle was being shown to him. It wasn’t anything special, just a tall, white candle, melted wax dripping over the edges. It pulled back out of his sight, and the burning-then-cold pain from before was felt again, this time times ten and spreading throughout one spot on his back, heat searing into tissue with the strong scent of burning flesh. Raspy screams and cold laughter echoed in the room, muscles tensing and jerking as Alucard fought for freedom, Luke observing his victim’s struggle before speaking._

_“If you try to run, I’ll kill you and leave your ashes at your doorstep.”_

-.-.-

Five hours, two rolls of bandages, nearly an entire box of butterfly stitches, several gauze pads, one splint, and a copious amount of cotton balls later, and the doctor was almost finished tending to Alucard’s wounds. Alucard had been been placed on his stomach on the bed due to the sheer amount of damage done to his back, the good side of his face resting on the pillow, cleaned up and the cuffs cut from his wrist. The last injury to be treated was a swollen, bright red wound below the vampire’s left shoulder blade, completely closed over unlike the others, leaking blood and thick, gooey greenish-yellow pus that reeked of blood, infection, and, strangely, something akin to candles. The doctor replaced his gloves for the sixth time, and, carefully as possible, separated the skin flaps, having to use the dull end of a pair of scissors to scape away at the dried pus that had practically glued the wound shut. The second it was open, the scent of the infected pus that smelled like several things had died and putrified within it seemed to magnify and smack him in the face hard enough to make him retch, but he didn’t have long to collect himself, as more of the viscous discharge, now tinted red with blood, gushed from the gash and he quick began soaking it up with wads of gauze before it could dirty Alucard’s bandages. He could feel the heat of the fluid even through the saturated cotton and his gloves. He carefully squeezed at the seeping wound, pushing out more pus to be wiped up, slimy balls of gauze quick dropped into the trash bin that he was thankful he’d had the foresight to put nearby. He could feel something solid within the wound, and his gut dropped at the thought of what it could be.

When the wound finally finished draining and he’d almost completely depleted through his last roll of gauze, he let out an audible sigh of relief that it was over, but that relief quick faded when he remembered that not only was it not over, he still had to look inside the wound to look for whatever was inside. Spreading the wound open again, he saw some sort of… mass. It was translucent and a pale shade of yellow, stained with blood, and a cautious prod with his pen proved it to be at least somewhat solid. Whatever it was, it was not supposed to be in a body no matter what said body belonged to. Not knowing what else to do, he used his pen to scrape at the mass, which gave way and was shoveled away surprisingly easy. Although the vampire’s body was as cold as ice, the site of the infection had been hot, almost too hot, and that had left the thing a bit soft and easier to scoop.

Once it was all out, the doctor examined the strange substance in a combination of confusion and revulsion, trying to figure out what it was. Taking a chunk and holding it up to the light, he caught a whiff of that smell of candles, stronger this time. Bringing it closer, he took a sniff. The same scent. Why did this thing smell like candles—?

It hit him like a sucker punch from Mike Tyson.

Candle wax. Whatever sick fuck who had done this had poured_ candle wax_ into a goddamn _open wound_. He finally gave into his body’s demands and vomited into the reeking trash bin.

-.-.-

Integra sat in her study and listened, silent and cool as a nervous doctor listed Alucard’s numerous injuries, fists clenching just a little bit tighter and her teeth sinking just a little bit deeper into her lip with each word. Bruising, lacerations, scrapes, cigarette burns, broken bones, internal bleeding, starvation… Integra kept her growing sense of horror hidden, already formulating ways to fix this. One thing that was undeniable was that whoever had done this was going to pay dearly for what they’d done to Hellsing. To _Alucard_. They would pay the price for hurting anyone within their walls.

“Sir, we believe that… _more_ was done to him than what you and Miss Victoria initially saw.”

Integra stiffened and her jaw tightened even more. “More?” she asked tensely.

“I’m afraid so. You see, there was a considerable amount of tearing in and around his rectum along with bruising in his mouth that are indicative of repeated and violent sexual assault.”

Teeth broke skin and blood began dribbling down Integra’s chin, but she didn’t notice, nor would she have cared. “…Are you absolutely certain?”

“Yes, sir, we are.”

Integra closed her eyes and took a moment to collect herself, sucking in a breath through her nose before opening her eyes and asking her next question. “How long is it going to take him to recover?”

_How could this happen?_

“Well, it’s difficult to tell exactly, but with plenty of blood, he should be healed in just a few days, perhaps a week at most.” the man averted his eyes. “Physically, that is…”

Lighting a cigar, Integra took a long puff, blowing smoke from her mouth as she spoke. “Thank you for your report, doctor. You may go.”

“Y-You’re welcome, sir.” he turned to leave, then paused. “Er… by the way, sir… your lip is bleeding.”

It was when he said this that Integra actually noticed the pain in her lip and quick let loose her jaw, sucking absentmindedly at the wound as she suppressed a wince. Walter entered the room as the doctor was leaving, approaching the desk with her afternoon tea.

“Hello, sir.” he started carefully. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

Rubbing her temples, Integra responded with “I need an aspirin. Now.”

-.-.-

_Whistle…_

** _Crack!_ **

_A strangled cry, laughter. Another crack, blood splattered across the floor. Alucard was once again laying on his front, back on fire and cold at the same time, beginning to go numb, but he still somehow felt the pain as the whip tore open more flesh_ _. He licked his lips, managing a small grin despite himself; he could still taste the blood. Alucard had managed to bite the damned blonde. Not a quick nip either. He’d been able to latch his jaws onto his arm and he’d clamped down with all his might when he’d realized what he’d done. Luke hadn’t liked that. Not one bit. He of course had taken it upon himself to punish him once he’d managed to shake and hit him off._

_“If you’re going to be my pet, I’m afraid you’ll need more discipline.”_

_Luke was laughing at him as he suffered, just like always, telling him to please keep screaming, that no one could hear him, and no one knew where he was. Alucard’s attempts at defiance despite the drugs pumped into his system only served to further amuse his captor, _ _and _ _his bound hands along with the drugs meant he could never fight back or defend himself__. __He hated it, he hated being helpless, and above all else, he hated Luke, but then again, he never cared what he felt or wanted._

-.-.-

He felt like he was floating and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. It was so warm and comfortable here… he was on his stomach, nothing good ever happened on his stomach, except now, because it didn’t hurt anymore, and he liked that. Why was he hurting again…? Images of a grinning blonde man kept coming to him, and it made him angry. Blonde fuck… fucking coward. He should make him pay… One thing he knew for sure, it was that he hated the blonde man.

-.-.-

_“If you don’t start learning to do as I say, I’ll find that fledgling of yours. How would you feel, knowing that you were the cause of her death?”_

_He wouldn’t, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t be able to. The only reason Luke had him was because he’d taken Alucard from his own coffin while he was sleeping, and the only reason he continued to have him, the only reason he was still **alive**, was because he was drugging and starving and tying him up like the coward he was. He claimed he was so great, but he’d never face him like a real vampire. He was just another freak._

_Just another freak._

-.-.-

Seras sat at the bed, arms folded across the soft sheets gently, laying her head down as her master slept. She had been in the room for hours once he’d been bandaged, not willing to leave Alucard all alone. She’d stay with him and keep him safe until he had regained his strength. She had so many questions, so many thoughts, but one thing that stood out to her was the fact that he’d been found by pure chance, by her stumbling upon that particular spot on the road. If she’d gone another way or just turned around as soon as she’d lost that blonde _monster_, she didn’t know what would’ve become of her master, but the prospect terrified her. But he was here now, and now she’d stay right here with him until he was better.

-.-.-

It was morning. Nearly twelve hours had passed since Alucard’s return. Integra at this point looked exhausted, disheveled, and ready to snap at any moment. She hadn’t been to sleep at all during this time, too wound up to even consider going to bed. She had been in and out of the infirmary all night, alternating between pacing the halls, fighting with herself to stay awake, consuming copious amounts of caffeine, watching over the still unconscious Alucard, and trying to at least be somewhat productive and do the last of her paperwork. She was back in the room, standing as Seras was still in the chair, sleeping across the bed. Having been put on an IV with blood, Alucard was already looking better. Some of his more shallow cuts had healed over and looking at his leg, she saw that it was around halfway fixed, surmising that it likely wouldn’t be much longer until they could safely remove the splint.

Integra reached down, fingers brushing across his palm gently and she immediately clenched her jaw when she felt the horrible feeling of bone just beneath flesh. It left her wondering how long had he gone without blood. Had he fed at all in those five weeks he was gone? Sure, there were times, when she felt he’d stepped too far out of line, that Integra would make him go without, but never more than a day or two. She certainly wasn’t so cruel as to deny him sustenance for weeks on end.

Letting out a tired sigh, Integra turned to leave so she could get another cup of coffee, maybe add a splash of bourbon to it. Probably more than a splash. Maybe just ditch the coffee ingredient altogether.

Definitely.

Ah hell, cups are overrated. It already comes in a perfectly good bottle.


	4. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, flashback depicting torture and rape!

_He was cold…_

_Opening his eyes took more effort than it should’ve. Alucard’s head felt leaden, he was resting on his back on something hard and cold, and his mind was sluggish, the air around him freezing cold. He forced his eyes open, only to squeeze them back shut; the room around him wouldn’t stop spinning and he was immediately dizzy. As Alucard’s internal struggle continued, questions flooded his mind. Why weren’t his muscles working? Where was he? Where had he even been before now? His memories of the events leading up to this moment were blank, the last one being coming home after a mission. He’d been sent to take care of a vampire that had been causing a small town off the coast of England some trouble. It hadn’t really been anything special to him; another freak too cocky for his own good, boring, the usual. So disappointing. He remembered returning to the manor and going down to his dungeon to sleep after giving Integra his report. Then what?_

_Again, Alucard cracked his eyelids, not opening them fully, and took in his blurry surroundings, struggling to raise his head only for it to immediately fall back and hit the floor with a dull **thunk** and a wince. Through distorted hearing, he heard someone move. Someone was in the room with him and Alucard squirmed slightly as he realized he was restrained, a pair of thick metal handcuffs keeping his hands bound securely behind his back, ankles tied tightly with rope, struggles intensifying as he also became aware of the fact that he was stripped completely nude._

_Luke smirked down at his new pet as it finally began to stir. “Look who decided to wake up.” he remarked, casually flicking the cigarette glowing in his hand._

_Alucard twitched on the floor, twisting his head to glare up at him through swimming vision, and Luke bent down next to him. Alucard tried to talk, to demand an explanation as to what the hell this was, but his words were nothing but an unintelligible slur. He was just as successful in his attempts to turn into mist or to use his strength to break his bindings; he was unable focus enough to use his powers and his uncooperative body wouldn't do anything he told it to. In fact, trying to do **anything** really felt almost Herculean in difficulty. Luke chuckled lowly at the other’s feeble attempts to move, actions uncoordinated and weak, a prisoner in his own body._

_“Don’t try to fight it, dog. You’ll only waste your energy.”_

_Alucard pulled an angry growl from his throat and bared his fangs up at the blonde, conveying as much hatred and defiance as possible as he simultaneously attempted to regain his functions. Luke couldn’t help but laugh again, taking a few moments to once again make sure his pet’s cuffs were secure. He couldn’t have him getting loose until he had properly trained him, after all. Alucard’s eyes followed his captor’s every movement, and he shuddered when Luke **slowly** ran a finger down his chest, skin tingling under the soft touch that made him feel dirty, contaminated. Alucard was hoisted up, then held tightly against the wall, imprisoning grip tightening as he struggled, naked body twisting and squirming around, legs bucking up to try and kick Luke, who eyed the fallen Nosferatu like a vulture sizing up its next meal._

_“Such defiance I see in your eyes.” he purred eagerly. “I wonder how long it will last…”_

_A hand ghosted up his side, across his collarbone, and under his chin, a thumb running across his bottom lip, then dug into his mouth, attempting to pry it open. Alucard snapped his jaws angrily, managing to catch the blonde’s finger before he was able to pull it out. Luke hissed as his thumb momentarily bled, staining his glove red, before the flesh knitted together and healed over, then he swung his hand and caught Alucard’s face in a hard slap that sent the sharp **pop!** of flesh being struck resonating through the air, and blood started to trickle down his chin._

_“That won’t do, dog.” the blonde tutted, flashing his captive a smirk that clashed with the cold glare his eyes now gave him. “You are fighting me, even when you’re in this position and I am trying to show you my affection. It’s amusing, dog, but I’m not going to tolerate such insolence from you. You’re my pet now, a new toy for me to play with…” he leaned forward, planting a kiss on the corner of Alucard’s mouth. “…my dear.” he finished, purring into his ear, breath tickling skin. Before Alucard could even try and pull away he felt something wet slide across his ear. Luke had licked him. **He licked him!** Eyes widened, then screwed shut as he continued to try and move his head away from the offending tongue._

_Luke ran his lips down to suck at his neck, sharp teeth nipping at flesh, drawing blood, as the drugged vampire squirmed beneath him. Alucard hated this, he hated feeling helpless. He wasn’t going to let this happen, he couldn’t. This couldn’t be happening. **He had to stop it.** As Luke pulled back to once again look upon his prize, Alucard took the opportunity to whip his head forward with as much force as he could muster, connecting with Luke’s nose with a satisfying **crack**. He could feel delicate bones crumble against his forehead under the force with a thick gush of blood, glasses snapping with a brittle **crunch**._

_“You stupid bastard!” Luke yelled/hissed, staggering back and cupping his nose, ignoring the broken glass now scattered across the floor._

_Alucard hadn’t actually heard the blonde swear a lot during his time in the cellar, now that he thought about it. In fact, he seemed to dislike doing so. It was because of this that he’d quickly learned that if Luke started cursing, he was in for a world of hurt as his anger was taken out on him, even if Alucard hadn’t actually been the one responsible for whatever pushed him off the edge (though he usually was)._

_And now was no different._

_Grimacing as his nose began to crack itself back into place, Luke turned to glare down at him, eyes alight with fury, narrowing when he saw Alucard’s victorious smirk. “You think this is amusing, dog?” _ _Luke took something rolled up from his waistband. “I think some punishment is in order, don’t you?”_

_The object unfurled itself, and Alucard saw that it was a whip, long with a wooden handle. Instead of the whip itself being made of leather, it was woven from fine threads of silver, tapering off to a thin, blade-like “point” at the end. It swished softly as it dropped to the ground, wicked sharp point cutting through the air. Alucard watched the whip in thinly veiled dread, clenching his teeth as he was __abruptly flipped onto his stomach, cheek bouncing off the hard floor_ _and bound hands shifted under his legs to rest in front of him, pinned between his chest and the cold hard floor. __Positioning himself behind him, Luke was careful to keep his hand on the handle. Even with his gloves on, he didn’t risk losing his skin or the hand._

_“Hold still, and remember, you brought this on yourself.”_

_Alucard tucked his chin into his chest and braced himself._ I will not scream. _he thought to himself._ I am stronger than this freak.

_Whistle…_

_ **CRACK!** _

_Alucard jerked as the whip connected. **It burns!** Fire raced across his back and every nerve screamed as silver threads sliced clean through smoking skin and tore muscle, accompanied by the stench of scorched flesh. He couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper, biting his lip harder, hoping that Luke hadn’t heard him._

_ **CRACK!** _

_Another burst of unbearable pain, the elder vampire’s teeth making his lip bleed as his nails cut into palms. He was doing his best not to scream, resolving himself to stay quiet. He wouldn’t give this freak the pleasure of hearing him cry out, no matter what he did. It was what the twisted blonde wanted, and Alucard refused to give it to him._

_Luke, seemingly able to know what he was thinking, chuckled darkly. “There now pet, it’s no fun if I can’t hear your screams.”_

_ **CRACK CRACK CRACK!** _

_The lashes became harder, faster, and the whimpers became louder and quicker. He hated it, but it just hurt so much… it felt like every single nerve was on fire and his back was actually starting to go numb._

_ **CRACK!** _

_The blade slashed a deep cut across Alucard’s back, tearing through muscle and hitting bone. He gasped loudly and tossed his head back, a barely contained scream on his lips. He felt like he was being jabbed with a red hot poker and Luke was laughing, but just as soon as the lashing had started, it ended. _ _As he laid there, he heard the click of a lighter and soon the smell of burning tobacco was in the air. Glancing over his shoulder, Alucard saw Luke pacing the room, lit cigarette held between his fingers. The blonde stopped pacing to gaze at Alucard with a cruel smirk, taking a long drag, letting out _ _a sigh that sounded almost sad._

_“Why did you make me do that?” Luke asked him, end of his cigarette glowing a bright red, _ _smoke trailing through the air from his cigarette in gentle curls_ _._

_Narrowing his eyes, Alucard glared at him, making a choked groaning noise that was supposed to be an angry retort. _ _He tried to ignore the pain and sensation of blood running down his __body as Luke eyed his prisoner and a devious smirk settled across his face. He approached in long, deliberate strides, and Alucard visibly tensed, hands and feet twisting around slightly in some effort of a struggle, and he couldn’t help but laugh, using his fingers to spread open a slash, causing the vampire’s struggles to increase, entire body shuddering and twitching from the effort to move, rolling his eyes over to reveal a menacing smile on Luke’s face that sent shivers down his back. He took one final, long drag, flashed Alucard another smirk, and proceeded to put his cigarette out on his back, right in the wound he’d opened._

_The captive vampire released a short yet loud shriek of pain, yet the drug prevented him from doing anything other than grimace as the smell of burnt flesh once again reached his nose. The cigarette was eventually pulled away, smothered and soaked in blood, and Alucard spasmed from the pain. Although the flame had been removed, the searing agony still remained, agonizing enough to take his voice away. Luke simply laughed, louder this time, as if the elder vampire’s suffering was the funniest thing in the world_ _, and the next thing he knew, Alucard could hear a zipper being pulled and his hips were straddled, Luke hardly able to contain himself as he got ready to claim what he felt was rightfully his._

_As his cheeks were grasped in cold hands and spread open, Alucard managed to begin shaking his head no. Lips _ _parting, he was finally able to form a coherent sentence. “I… I don’t want this…”_

_Luke merely __chuckled._ _“You don’t really have a choice, dog. Now, be quiet and let me **love** you.”_

_Hands grabbed at his skin, nails jabbing deep into flesh, snatching his hips and shoving Alucard as close to him as possible as Luke’s_ _cock **slowly** slid into his tight, unprepared ass, and it_ _burned _ _as cold, __hard flesh pressed into him, forcing him open painfully. Soon, the entirety of Luke’s_ _thick length was fully sheathed inside him, and he began to move, e__ach_ _thrust seeming to increase in force and desperation as lips ran along his body._ _Heavy, panting breaths echoed in the sweaty air as_ _the older vampire’s pelvis was banged painfully against the floor, chafing skin off his hips and stomach__, and he felt like he was being torn open__. The blonde began biting hard at his neck, a hand fisting his hair and yanking hard at the ebony locks entangled within the fingers. __Luke leaned over to lap up the blood, moaning in pleasure from the taste that he deemed nothing short of **delicious**, and began biting the tattered flesh of his back as his thrusts quickly sped up, tearing up his torso against gritty concrete. __Procuring the long, curvy knife that Alucard would come to dread, __Luke cut open more skin and used his hand to spread the blood out across the pale expanse of flesh, which he then licked up, laughs increasing in volume. Leaning over the prone body as he continued to trust, Luke ran his tongue down Alucard’s neck, along his jaw, and bit down on an ear as he dug himself as deep into him as he could go, rooting around and thrusting inside violently until he began to bleed from there as well. Looking down and seeing this, Luke laughed, loud and cruel._

_“Looks like someone is wet.” he sneered down at him. “Do you like this, you little slut?” he grasped the other’s cock tight in his hand, roughly jerking it, rubbing the organ to life. “Look at you, you **do** like this, **whore**.”_

_As Luke grew closer and closer to the edge, he became more violent, pulling out only to slam his way back inside, digging his nails deep into his back and dragging them down hard, cutting more flesh, creating several long, bleeding cuts_ _ and further tearing_ _up already existing wounds. Screwing his eyes shut tight as the pressure in his cock quickly began to build, Luke clenched his hands tight around Alucard’s neck, lifting his head, shaking him violently, slamming it hard into the floor a few times, then finally stilled, letting out a long, pleasure filled moan._

_“Alllll-uuuuuu-caaard!” hips slammed hard against Alucard’s, who was forcefully shoved against the floor, grinding against him as he dug deep into him, warm fluid shooting into his insides. _ _Luke released Alucard’s neck and slumped over softly, laying on top of him. __“Good boy…” he sighed blissfully. “That was very good…”_

_After catching his breath, Luke pulled out, leaving Alucard feeling empty, crumpled and vulnerable-looking on the floor. But Luke still wasn’t done; there was one last humiliation in store, one that he was pulling out of his pocket, something he’d had made just for this occasion. A leather band of some kind was wrapped around his neck, clicking shut and locking. It was a rather simple looking black leather collar, with a metal ring and buckle, but it’s purpose was clear and served, as the second he felt it around his neck, Alucard had gone stiff and rigid._

_“Take it off.”_

_“I don’t think so,” Luke scoffed. “Think of this as me showing you your rightful place in this place.” as if to add emphasis to this statement, a chain was hooked to the ring and attached the the floor, like he was a leased dog. “Now…” the syringe was in his hand again, a few beads of liquid dripping down the long needle, which was then stuck deep into Alucard’s arm, plunger pushing the sedative into his system. “Go to sleep, dog. You have a big day tomorrow.” Luke said before turning and starting up the stairs. “Welcome to your new existence.” he hissed before slamming and locking the door behind him._

-.-.-

The infirmary at Hellsing manor was long and a bit narrow with hardwood floors, slightly scuffed from wheels and feet constantly running across its surface, and wooden paneled walls, the area lit with a row of small chandeliers. A long elegant rug ran down the right side of the room, the left lined with beds surrounded by medical equipment separated by thin curtains, a chair sitting next to each one, giving the setting a strange combination of sophistication and medical. The ticking of a nearby clock and wind lightly rattling windows in their frames were the only noises in the otherwise quiet area.

That afternoon, that silence was swiftly shattered like a brick through a convenience store window.

It all happened so quickly. Integra had been in the middle of paperwork when the intercom buzzed, a terrified voice begging her to come to the infirmary with the sound of a woman screaming in the background. Integra had immediately run from the study and down the stairs, and she heard it as soon as she began to near the double doors at the end of the corridor, earsplitting shrieks ripping through the air and chilling her to the bone. As she got even closer, she could hear a voice pleading with him, but her vampire sounded inconsolable.

“Please, I’m not here to hurt you—“

“_LIAR! YOU’RE LYING! STAY AWAY!_”

Integra flung open the doors, seeing blood stained across the floor, a young nurse curled up a few feet from the bed that Alucard was in, cradling a seemingly dislocated arm, hand and forearm gushing blood from multiple slashes that shredded delicate flesh. One of the doctors cowered from Alucard as he was trying to get up and out of bed, his frantic movements having opened up several wounds, staining the paper gown he’d been put in. The doctor crept closer to him, hands raised in a calming gesture, murmuring words of attempted comfort as he tried to touch his shoulder, only to spring back with a yelp when the vampire snapped his fangs at him.

“_DON’T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!_”

Never before had Integra ever heard Alucard scream like that. She’d heard him yell at times, but it had always been because he’d been angry about something. This on the other hand wasn’t anger, it was fear. Pure, hysteric, unadulterated terror like she’d never heard from him before. Snapping herself out of her shock, Integra lurched forward, fast approaching.

“_Alucard_!” she called out to him, shock, concern, and undertones of horror clear in her voice.

The sound of his master’s voice, a voice he hadn’t heard in so long, gave Alucard pause, body freezing up, and Integra used that opportunity to rest her hands on his shoulders and carefully ease him back into a laying position, cautious in case he snapped again. Turning his head, Alucard looked up at her like a deer in headlights.

“What happened?” was all she asked, looking over her shoulder address the doctor.

“Sh-She was switching out the IV bag.” he began, fear still evident in his voice. “He woke up right in the middle of it and just…” he trailed off.

Glancing back at her vampire, Integra saw his eyes darting around to take in every inch of the room, as if the shadows held a monster he was watching for, shaking hands balled into fists that clutched his bedsheets in handfuls, fingers digging holes into the fabric. Despite his obvious anxiety though, Integra’s presence helped to comfort him, calming his tremors and telling that he was with someone he knew wouldn’t hurt him.

“Get her help,” Integra ordered, looking back at the doctor and gesturing to the injured nurse.

“Yes, sir.”

As the nurse was helped up and out, Integra once again turned to face Alucard, gaze softening, and he shifted, burying his face into the pillow, refusing to make eye contact with his Master. “Alucard, do you understand what’s going on?” she asked, lowering herself to sit in the hard chair next to the bed.

“…”

When she received no hint of a response, Integra’s lips tightened. For the first time, the vampire was without words, and now she wished more than ever he’d say something. She wasn’t angry though, not at Alucard anyway.

She was going to kill the one who made Alucard this way.

“You’re back at Hellsing.” she began. “Seras found you in Grizedale and brought you back. You… You’ve been gone for over five weeks.”

“…”

A deep breath. “Alucard, I need you to talk to me.” she said, a hint of pleading in her voice this time.

Turning his head to look at her with eyes that looked so wounded, Alucard let the scent of cigars, tea, and leather wash over him. “I failed, Integra.” he finally said in a brittle whisper. “I wasn’t able stop him. I tried, but…”

“Please, don’t say that.” she implored. “Alucard, don’t do this to yourself. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I… I just…” he trailed off though, not finishing his thought.

“The person who did this won’t get away with what he did, I can promise you that. We’ll hunt him down like a dog—” Integra suddenly stopped when Alucard’s body gave a visible twitch at the word “dog”.

Slowly shaking his head, he continued to speak. “There’s nothing you can do. He can get back in, he’ll—”

“I won’t let that happen, Alucard. Seras and the soldiers will keep watch over you, and—”

"What about Walter?"

Integra paused in slight confusion. “He’ll be able to prevent any further attacks, I’m sure. If it’ll make you feel better, I can have him come in—"

“_No_.” his voice was forceful now, holding a sense of distressed urgency.

Integra was taken aback a bit at his tone, the sudden shift in mood. “May I ask why?”

Pushing his face back into the pillow, Alucard just shook his head. Despite wanting to do so with every fiber of her being, Integra didn’t press the issue. She had to be careful; there was no way for her to fully understand the torment he had suffered, and she knew that. She couldn’t treat him like she usually did, because this was different. _Now_ was different, because Alucard was no longer acting like himself. He wasn’t smirking and teasing her and pulling tricks on Seras or the soldiers. He wasn’t casually complaining to her that he wanted to shoot things. Something horrible had happened to him, and part of Integra was almost afraid to know what could have happened to make Alucard like this, but now was no time to be afraid.

“I don’t know what he did to you…” Integra started, her voice, despite struggling to maintain its usual tone of cool detachment, had a hint of calming gentleness to it.

Alucard shook his head again. “Just leave me alone…” he said, words muffled in the pillow.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Integra replied, voice resolute.

Silence was all that was left after that, neither of the two speaking a word.


	5. Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait. Writer’s block is a bitch. But fear not, for I have defeated my opponent! Before we start, I have a few things I’d like to say.
> 
> I’ve noticed that there are random spaces inserted in my flashback scenes (only the flashback scenes, maybe it has something to do with the constant italicizations I use to mark flashbacks). I have tried on numerous occasions to fix it, only for them to reappear. I have no idea what the hell is going on with that. Speaking of editing, at the time of publishing this chapter, I have edited Chapter 2 to better describe the house Seras and the soldiers search.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter. There are more flashback scenes depicting torture and non-con in this chapter as well.

Shifting on the bed, Alucard’s fingertips traced over soft bedsheets, making random patterns on the fabric as he listened to the soft patter of raindrops hitting the windows, a light drizzle having begun outside. Through the curtains, he could see the night sky, dark and solemn, the only things that moved being the guards posted on night patrol, pacing the grounds with only the beams of their flashlights to lead the way. Alucard could feel the pressure on the bed from his police girl; Seras had fallen asleep some time ago, her head resting on the mattress near his legs. If Alucard moved his splinted leg just a little bit to the right, he’d be able to feel the shape of her head through the blankets.

Bright red eyes roamed back to wander along the aged wood surface the walls and Alucard’s thoughts drifted seemingly without meaning or direction. Glancing at the doors, he thought about the small group of guards that he knew had been posted just outside of the room. If his fears came true and Luke returned to the manor for him, were these men really enough to protect him while he regained his strength? Would Seras be able to fight him off? As this thought dawned onto his mind, Alucard bit back a shudder and, shifting his leg, he felt it bump the top of her head. Seras jumped a little, but didn’t seem to wake up, and Alucard took comfort in the knowledge that his police girl was still with him. This didn’t fully quell the anxieties waging war in his mind however. After all, what about his Master? She had gone up to her bedroom to sleep hours ago, and he worried just as much for her safety, maybe even more so.

_Cold fingertips dug into his jaw, forcing Alucard to look into that cruel green gaze through eyes barely able to focus. Cold, heavy breaths blew onto his face as Luke spoke._

_“If you want your master safe, you’d better do what I say.”_

Alucard swallowed hard at the memory, his fingers twisting and curling into fists, clawing at his bedsheets. Was Luke serious in his implications when he said that? Would he do to her what he had done to him? The thought made him feel sick to his stomach. Integra was human, Luke could hurt her so easily…

Alucard didn’t know how strong Luke was exactly, but he had never failed to remind him that he was apparently made to be his death, that he could kill him easily if he wanted, but that he was too pretty to “go to waste”. Alucard never knew if these statements were true, what were exaggerations and what wasn’t. He’d never been able test it for himself.

Maybe if Luke had spent less time running his damn mouth and hiding behind that _stupid_ syringe, he’d know.

_The stench of burning tobacco permeated the room, and Alucard could feel Luke’s hands running down his legs. He had taken off his gloves, allowing him to feel his flesh, cold as ice and dry as bone as he untied the rope around his ankles__, slow and careful, like he was unwrapping a present on Christmas Day__. Alucard could hear Luke_ _talking to him as he pushed his legs apart, and although he couldn’t make out what was being said, he had a feeling it was the same blend of threats and belittlement he received from Luke every time he came down to “visit” him. __Laying on the floor, Alucard tried to squirm __as his gut filled with horror__, but he was completely paralyzed, though he could feel the floor’s freezing surface below him__, chilling him to his bones._

_ **No no no, I can’t be back… This isn’t happening, I can’t be—** _

_A smack was suddenly landed on Alucard’s face, snapping his wavering focus back to Luke._

_“Pay attention, dog.”_

_ **You’re the reason I can’t pay attention you stupid—** _

_Alucard tensed as he felt Luke lightly brush the tips of his fingers down the side of his face. “Be a good boy.” he murmured, voice quiet as his lips, chilly and wet, pressed into his, with no hope of resistance allowed to the older vampire._

_Face screwing up, Alucard’s head rolled to the side as he tried to pull away _ _and he received a harsh slap for his efforts_ _. _ _He could feel blood dribbling down his face from a fresh gash on his cheek, accompanied by a dull sting. He’d more than likely been cut by the ring Luke always wore._

_Luke shook his head at him, just smirking down at him and pulling_ _his knife out from one of the inner pockets of his suit jacket in a flash of silver. Luke paused his impending assault for a moment to look at it, his eyes slowly drifting up and down polished blade, admiring the gracefully curved edge he’d so dutifully sharpen, every night like clockwork. Delicately running his thumb over the blade, a small, red cut was sliced into the pad, which evoked a quiet, displeased grunt._

_“You have such a pretty face, dog…” Luke’s horrible voice mused as he gave_ _the knife one final, almost reverent gander. __Alucard really hated the way Luke talked. His voice was usually rather neutral, eerily calm and not emphasizing words or expressing much emotion. Even when he was angry and yelling, he still managed to sound controlled._

_Luke got closer to his bound captive and rested the sharp tip threateningly against Alucard’s face, grinning like a shark while the_ _tip of the knife traced a thin white line up his cheek__.__ “It would be a horrible shame if something were to happen to it.” he finished,_ _ghosting the knife away from his face and down his chest, past his groin, and he__ **slowly** began to make the first cut._

_Every muscle in Alucard’s body went taut and rigid from the pain as the metal blade bit into the skin on the insides of his thighs, getting higher and higher as Luke progressed, slicing up his bruised legs. Sucking in an unneeded breath, Alucard forced himself to focus on the pain, fighting to be able to move again. It was even harder than usual, and Alucard could tell that he must have had another injection recently. He really wished that Luke wasn’t so punctual when it came to sticking him with that needle, __that he would slip up and forget at least once._ _Alucard felt his body twitch, rolling slightly on the floor, and a swell of hope rose in his chest as he doubled his efforts. __He knew exactly what he’d do if the drugs wore off enough: he’d break free from his restraints, heal himself, and rise from this damp spider den, hunting down his tormentor to end him with the terror and brutality he deserved, the coward, imposter, degenerate…_

Alucard started briefly, eyes shooting open to once again look around the room. Once he was sure that himself and Seras were still the only ones present, Alucard allowed himself to relax slightly and went back to staring at the walls.

-.-.-

**Earlier that Day**

“Master!”

Seras’s voice made itself known as she rushed into the room, having just returned from taking care of a ghoul problem, and she moved to once again stand at Alucard’s bedside.

“Victoria, be careful.” Integra found herself warning the girl, eyeing Alucard with caution, searching for any signs of distress.

Integra’s warning gave Seras slight pause, and when she continued to approach the bed, she was a bit more careful to not scare her Master. “Walter told me something happened while I was gone.” she said, looking down at Alucard with blue eyes wide with worry. “Is Master okay?”

Integra gave her a halfhearted nod. In the past few hours she’d sat with him, it hadn’t taken much for Integra to notice a newfound paranoia present in her vampire, nor did she fail to notice the consequences of said fear. She’d had to be present right at Alucard’s side in order for him to allow the poor Dr. Rowe, who was likely strongly considering a change in career at this point, to get close enough to change his bandages without Alucard attempting to attack him. This gave the young Hellsing a front row seat to the procedure, and she’d watched in horrified silence, beholding every unveiled mark as gauze was carefully unraveled from around him to reveal ugly wounds and partially healed scars. They were horrifying to look upon and she could only imagine the pain Alucard had been in when he was first found.

“What even happened?” Seras asked as she took note of the blood still smeared across the floor, now a darkened and dried stain. “Did someone get hurt?”

“I’m afraid so. One of Doctor Rowe’s nurses got her arm cut open and pulled out of socket.”

She gave the older woman a puzzled look. “Who’s Rowe?”

Oh, right. The two hadn’t yet been formally introduced, Integra realized. “The doctor who has been taking care of Alucard.” she explained.

There was a knock on the door that cut off the conversation, an older soldier poking his head in. “Hello sir.” he greeted respectfully. “May I speak with you for a moment?”

Integra glanced back to give the man a quick once over. “Come in, Fletcher.” was all she said.

There was an awkward pause. “Er, I think it’s best if we took this out to the hall…” he explained, careful to not accidentally disrespect his superior as his eyes briefly slipped to Alucard’s mostly motionless form, his bright red eyes now trained directly onto him.

Integra, meanwhile, couldn’t help but look back at her servant upon hearing the request, reluctant to leave him.

Fletcher spoke again, a bit more urgent. “I promise it’ll only take a second. It’s very important.”

“I’ll stay with him.” Seras offered helpfully, able to sense Integra’s indecisiveness.

Integra made up her mind and stood as gracefully as possible. “Thank you, Victoria.” she said, following Fletcher out of the room and through the doors.

“What’s happened?” the words had left Integra’s mouth before she could fully think them through, and she found herself expecting even more bad news from the impending conversation.

“Well sir, due to recent events I was having a look around, trying to see how the person who did this got in, and I saw that the spare house keys are missing. I can’t find them anywhere.”

Integra was confused for a fleeting moment, about to demand why this was so important, when just as quickly it hit her. “Do you think he could have stolen them?” she asked, concern leaking into her voice.

“It’s possible, but that begs the question of how would he have gotten to them in the first place. To our knowledge, the spares haven’t left the manor in years.”

After a long, tense pause Integra eventually asked “What are you implying?”

“I’m not trying to imply anything, sir. I’m just saying that it’s a possibility that he might have had help.”

Integra didn’t respond this time, lost in her own thoughts. If what Fletcher was saying was true, this called for a thorough investigation into all of their staff until the traitor was found, assuming there was only one. God, don’t let this be true, but if it was, she hoped there would only be one…

“I heard about what happened.” Walter’s voice cut through her thoughts. “How is he?”

Integra turned to face him. “I’m having our locks changed.” she announced brusquely.

The aged butler gave her a confused look. “What?”

“I’ve just been informed that the spare house keys are missing.”

“Sir, are you sure this is necessary? It would be awfully expensive, and the keys may have been misplaced—“

“It absolutely is necessary,” Integra replied with some slight hostility in her tone. “The safety of Alucard and the safety of everyone else living in this manor is in question.”

“Speaking of, how is he doing? Is he awake?” Walter asked, making a move to go around Integra into the infirmary, only to find himself being blocked.

“He… doesn’t want to see you.” Integra reluctantly admitted.

Graying brows furrowed. “Is there a reason why?”

“I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me. I’ve barely been able to get two words out of him.”

“That doesn’t sound like Alucard…”

“No, it really doesn’t…” she agreed somberly.

There was another pause. “Sir, what are we going to do?”

“I want Alucard to stay in the infirmary under maximum protection until he’s healed.” Integra replied. “After that, I don’t want him sleeping in the dungeons, not for a while anyway. Until we find him, I want to make it as difficult as possible for the person who did this to be able get to Alucard again.”

“Yes sir.”

She turned to make her way back inside the infirmary. “I’ll have a maid prepare a room for him. When she’s done, have some men bring up Alucard’s coffin.”

Walter, following close behind her, replied with a quick “Of course, sir.”

As the pair entered the room, Seras looked from them back at Alucard and saw that he’d pushed his face back into the pillow the second he saw Walter make his entrance, and the butler got a look of sharp, bottomless reproach from Integra when she realized that he’d followed her in, a look that made most unfortunate enough to be caught in its glare wither and tremble. Walter, seemingly trying to avoid Integra’s glare, glanced over at Alucard and gave him a smile.

“Hello Alucard,” Walter said as he attempted to get his old friend to talk to him, but the only response he received from him was stony silence. “Alucard.” he repeated, just a little louder this time, and Alucard tightened his grip on his pillow, fingers puncturing the pillow in a burst of tiny feathers, though he otherwise didn’t acknowledge the other’s presence. Something in Walter’s face changed, but whatever it was that the elderly butler was thinking, he didn’t voice it.

“You need to go.” Integra said, voice uncharacteristically quiet.

Walter didn’t protest, allowing himself to be ushered hurriedly from the room and sparing one final glance back at Alucard, who refused to extract his face from the pillow until the butler was gone from the room. As she closed the doors behind him, Integra took a blood pack from the cart a nurse was about to push in, bringing it back to offer her servant.

“Here, Alucard. Drink.”

Turning his head, Alucard eyed the pack Integra held out. He moved hesitantly, trying to roll over onto his back, and he grit his teeth as pain shot through his body. Instead, he propped himself up onto an elbow and his hand reached out to take it. Alucard didn’t bother opening the bag at first or to insert the straw, biting his teeth into the thin layer of plastic to eagerly slurp the blood down like a child with a Capri Sun, then ripped it open so he could lick every last drop. With each eager gulp, Integra and Seras could see wounds healing, skin mending itself as bruises rapidly faded, and his thin body suddenly didn’t look quite so sickly. Smiling in satisfaction, he looked upon Integra and Seras with delight and for a moment, he almost looked like himself again.

“You feel better, don’t you?” Integra asked, allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

“Yes, Master.” Alucard replied.

-.-.-

_“Now now dog, no squirming.” Luke chided, like he was speaking to a petulant child, __as Alucard writhed on the floor, feeble struggles to free himself twisting and turning his nude body like a dying lamprey. __Reaching_ _down to briefly run his frigid fingers along the swollen rim of his anus, __Luke pushed his index finger up inside him._

_Alucard’s feet dug weakly into the floor as he forced his muscles to contract around the intruding digit as tight as possible in an attempt to block him, trying to ignore the small rivulets of pleasure that tingled up his spine as his insides were played with. All this did however was trap the finger inside him and made it even more painful when the second finger was forcefully shoved in behind the first, and he failed to choke back a quiet moan._

_“You love this, don’t you dog?” Luke asked him, glancing up to look at his face with that damn smirk._

_Baring his fangs at him, Alucard forced his head to shake back and forth, and the blonde arched an eyebrow in response._

_“No? Well then, it sounds like you’ll be needing something extra…”_

_With that, Luke inserted the third finger, then the fourth, until _ _his entire hand had sheathed itself inside him, his muscles clenching around the hand like a warm, fleshy glove, making his entire body shake, his legs going limp. __Letting his head drop back to stare up at the dirty ceiling, Alucard __listened to the sounds around him, trying desperately to block out what was happening to him. When the hand inside him began to move, thrusting deeper and causing his body to shiver and spasm in place, heat flushed up his body from below his waist, and his lower lip was sucked into his mouth, clenching between his teeth, which managed to hold back any more humiliating moans, though he was forced to swallow small mouthfuls of his own blood, pointy teeth easily poking bleeding holes in busted flesh._

_“Now dog, that won’t do,” Luke said, one of his fingers brushing over his top lip and between his teeth, ignoring razor tips and prying them apart while he simultaneously forced his hand deeper into him, eliciting a loud cry. “Let me hear you.”_

_Warmth pricked at the corners of Alucard’s eyes and slipped down his face, an unwanted weakness that carved trails of crimson into dirt-streaked skin._ _His entire body suddenly seized in pain when Alucard felt fingernails clawing at his abused walls, movements so rough that he almost immediately started bleeding and he could feel his insides tearing, his sphincter forced to stretch and rip around Luke’s arm._ _Wind was blowing outside somewhere, and the pipes hissed quietly; he knew whenever Luke decided to use a tap or take a shower upstairs by the sound of the pipes rattling. In the back of his mind, Alucard could hear __Luke speaking to him__,_ _calling him “dirty little slut” and “such a good boy”__, __his malice only amplified by Alucard’s tears._

_When Luke eventually __removed his arm, soaked in blood and the white sleeve of his jacket stained completely red up to his elbow,_ _Alucard made an attempt to kick him in the chest, but the movements of his leg were uncoordinated and clumsy, the limb easily was caught before it could make contact. Nails dug into his ankle and the leg was bent back hard into his torso. Alucard squirmed uncomfortably on the floor, fearing for a moment that the leg may be forced out of its socket._

_“How many times do I have to tell you, dog?” Luke asked, vexation clear in his voice as _ _the bruising hold was released, though the angry glare remained. _ _“You’re not a person anymore, you’re just an animal I control. Understood?”_

_Alucard’s eyes seared into Luke’s in an angry, hateful glare, and he tried to spit at him, but his mouth was too dry. Luke merely returned the glare_ _as he __pushed __his legs further apart and __got himself into a comfortable position, lining himself up with Alucard’s __bruised and stretched __entrance._

_“A word of the wise…” he started. “I’d learn to relax if I were you, unless you want this to keep hurting.”_

_That was all the warning Luke gave Alucard before he started to push inside of him. Alucard clenched his fists behind his back, squeezing his eyes shut and his _ _teeth sank deeper into his lip as he stifled his cries, legs trembling from the _ _horrible sensation of being so painfully filled. __As usual, Luke wasn’t going slow, nor was he being gentle, and when he began thrusting, harder and harder with each snap of his hips, broken whimpers began escaping Alucard’s mouth, louder with each thrust._

_Luke raised his knife, letting the tip hover menacingly over Alucard’s face for him to stare at in anticipation and dread._ _“Act like you like it, dog.” he growled at him_ _, then lowered the knife and began raking it down Alucard’s chest. __He let out a short, choked scream as the metal blade sliced his flesh, blood running down his torso from weeping wounds in thick rivers, each cut burning with a hot, stinging pain that throbbed like a heartbeat._

_Luke grinned, pulling the knife back, __then suddenly reared forward and in a sudden flash of silver, the blade was buried down to the hilt in Alucard’s shoulder. Eyes bulging in horror as the pain seared down his arm and across his collarbone, he released a shrill cry that echoed in the damp room, back arching as he tried to get away from the maniacal blonde. The knife was yanked out of the newly created slash, which left a glimpse of milky white bone exposed, and Luke gave the blade slicked in crimson a long, languid lick, savoring his pet’s taste. His__ thrusts grew even more brutal, the sweaty sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the cellar as he thrust deep into the man bound and bleeding underneath him. __Luke’s bloody hand ran down Alucard’s chest__, sending goosebumps rippling down his arms as his_ _cock slammed against his insides, salty sweat causing his wounds, both internal and external, to hurt even more__, and a __slick red trail was __left down his torso. Luke used his fingers to dig into older cuts on his hips and thighs__, his other hand still holding the knife as wounds were __pulled back open to bleed down his legs. Alucard clenched his teeth and moaned in pain as Luke twisted and swirled his fingers around in the warm wounds, squirming and fighting back sobs in an attempt to spare whatever dignity he had left._

_Luke tossed his head back, breathing heavily as he got closer and closer to his climax, continuing to gouge at his cuts. _ _“Tell me, dog, how does it feel?” he asked around heavy breaths. “How does it feel to be so totally at my mercy? With no choice but to endure my every touch, whim, and desire? To be forever mine?”_

_He hated it; he couldn’t handle the pain and pleasure hitting him nonstop and he hated that his body seemed to like it._

_Luke’s thrusts eventually began to slow, and he suddenly climaxed, ejaculating and sending warm fluids up into Alucard’s ass and on his thighs, and he pulled out to unload the last of his discharge onto his chest. In that moment, Alucard wanted to vomit everything he’d ever eaten, mortal life included, wanted to get in a shower and scrub himself until any and all of the blonde’s taint had been removed. But he couldn’t do any of that, he could do nothing to make his situation even slightly more tolerable, and this sense of being completely helpless made him want to scream, to kill something and prove that he **wasn’t helpless.**_

_A cruel laugh was the only comfort he received that day. “That’s a good boy.” Luke praised in that horrible, mocking tone Alucard hated **so much** as he stared down at the wide-eyed, frightened creature pinned beneath him with a crooked grin still on his face. Alucard meanwhile tried to recover from the assault, terror clear on his face. Good, Luke thought to himself. He should be afraid._

_“There’s no need to look so tense, my dear.” he said, scooting back on his knees a few inches, a hand cupping one of Alucard’s buttocks almost gently, and the glint from the blade of his knife caught his eye. It made him even more anxious. What was Luke about to do to him? “I have one more present for you today. Aren’t you grateful?”_

_With this statement, a horrific pain suddenly shot up his ass throughout his body that made his legs quiver and spasm. There was something inside him, thrusting deep, cutting him where he couldn’t normally be cut, seemingly destroying him from the inside out. The pain was so unimaginably horrible, blood beginning to pool the floor around his lower body and Alucard, despite being utterly exhausted, released several broken, raspy screams as he did his best not to break. He could handle this, he could get out of here, he just needed to be able to think—_

_A ragged howl tore its way through his mouth as it began twisting and his screams reached a crescendo, until his vocal cords finally gave out and Alucard simply went limp, utterly and completely drained from the whole experience. Luke laughed at him, pulling out whatever it was he’d just used to sodomize him. Alucard’s ass and thighs had gone completely numb and he watched wearily as Luke stood over him, still laughing, his knife, now coated in blood, in his hand._

Alucard jerked awake and the first thing he realized was that hands were on him. He could feel them touching him and he rolled onto his side, looking up with huge red eyes. Blonde, he saw blonde hair, and soon he could see the rest of his face. Those glinting green eyes, that horrible smile. His arms shot out, hands wrapping tight around his aggressor’s throat, and he squeezed, feeling muscles pop and give way under his fingers as his windpipe crumbled. Teeth bared and he clenched down even harder. No, no no, he wouldn’t let him touch him ever again. He was going to kill him. He was going to make him pay… Alucard felt Luke’s skin give way with a thick gush of blood and grinned, yanking him closer. He would tear his head off. Yes, that sounded wonderful. He’d rip that head from his body and gulp down his blood like nectar of the gods. Yes, that was what he would do…

A hand struck at his face in desperation, a choked voice calling out to him. “M-Master, let go! Master…!”

Alucard froze for a second at the feminine voice, releasing his death grip as the last remnants of his nightmare faded and he instead saw Seras doubled over next to his bed, holding her mangled throat in pain.

“Police girl…?” he murmured, pushing himself further upright. “What… What are you doing?”

Seras looked up as her throat began to heal. “Y-You were screaming, Master.”

Alucard turned his head away from her when he was told this, slowly lowering himself back onto his stomach.

“Master, are you alright?”

He shook his head.

Seras stepped forward, reaching a hand out to touch Alucard’s bandaged shoulder. “Master—“

“Don’t touch me.”

Seras looked pained as she obeyed and took a few steps back, fists clenching at her sides.

-.-.-

The door burst open. “I want to go back.”

Integra looked up at Seras from the papers on her desk as the police girl quickly approached, the cigar almost falling from her mouth. “What?”

“I want to go back to Grizedale.” Seras elaborated. “I’m going to kill that son of a bitch. I won’t let him get away this time.”

Integra shook her head. “Alucard needs you here, Victoria.”

“I can’t just sit by and do nothing when Master is suffering this much!” Seras protested.

“Do you think I hate this any less than you do, Victoria?” Integra snapped back. “Do you think this doesn’t hurt me too? Because it does, but at least one of us has to stay levelheaded, and I can already tell it won’t be you. What matters right now is that Alucard is back, and he needs you to be here with him.”

There was a long, tense moment of silence.

“What about when he’s better, sir?”

Integra paused, then took a long puff from her cigar. “We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Victoria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I finally gave a name to the doctor that keeps showing up, because I got sick of just calling him “the doctor”. I don’t know why I didn’t bother giving him a name to begin with (probably didn’t expect to have him turn up more than once, but that’s never stopped me before).


	6. Discharge

Velcro ripped noisily as it was undone, and the splint was slid free of the leg.

“Can you move it alright?” Rowe asked him.

Sitting straight up, now without pain, Alucard stared down at his leg, flexing it in place, again without pain. His back still had some scarring, but it no longer hurt him to lay on it, which he liked. He found himself feeling incredibly vulnerable and exposed on his stomach. The possibility that the ugly, raised scars criss-crossing his back would be permanent had been suggested, a possibility which Alucard loathed. He wanted them to disappear along with the memories of their infliction, every time he’d been forced to feel his flesh being torn apart and scorched by silver strands. Sometimes, he hadn’t even done anything to deserve it.

He was his pet, Luke would tell him. He could do whatever he wanted to him.

_It had been unusually long since his last injection._

_Alucard came to this realization on his back, _ _Luke looming over him with his knees on either side of thin hips. Fingernails dug into his arms, pressing him against the floor and leaving him pinned between the unyielding cold or his captor and his erection, an image which only made further promise of the unrelenting cruelty he would inevitably be dealt. He was kissing him again. Luke always kissed him. They were never gentle though, always rough, possessive._

_His mouth smelled and tasted like cigarettes._

_Staring past him and up at the dingy ceiling, _ _Alucard was careful not to move the rest of his body and alert Luke as he_ _ twisted his wrists inside their cuffs, _ _giving them an experimental tug. There was no slack for him to exploit and slip his hands out; Luke tightened them religiously._

_Luke’s hands released their vice-like grip as he pulled back, leaving behind red crescent indents. He turned his attention lower, his hands sliding down his bruised, cut up chest spotted with bite marks to rub his thighs, moving to untie his ankles. _ _He couldn’t wait too long to act, Alucard thought to himself, or he’d be drugged again. For all he knew, Luke would pull the syringe out as soon as he was finished with him, ready to stick him and throw him to the side like garbage. He had to get Luke away from him, then run. If he could get upstairs, he could find a door that would let him outside, then hide as Luke would undoubtedly search for him until the drugs fully wore off._

_ **And then…** _

_Just as Luke was spreading his legs open, Alucard reared back and managed to kick him square in the chest, knocking the blonde back and onto the ground. Stumbling up to his feet, Alucard tried to make a break for the stairs, but his kick hadn’t been as effective as he had hoped and Luke was already getting up, ready to bolt after him._

_“STOP!” his voice yelled, louder than he’d ever heard him yell before._

_He had put his foot on the first step when Luke sprang at him _ _and grabbed him, the two wrestling in place for a few scant moments before he was flung into the wall and pinned there._

_He hadn’t been able to make it far at all. This was it, this was his **golden chance**, and he’d fucked it up. And now…_

_And now and now **and now…**_

_Alucard made brief eye contact with Luke, who was giving him that sinister grin. He was left to wonder if Luke had let the drug wear off a bit on purpose, just so he’d have a reason to punish him, to destroy any hope he had of escape. Luke’s clenched fist struck Alucard’s face above his left eye, knocking his head back_ _against the wall and__ the skin on the back of his head was split open, _ _spilling blood to clump his already filthy hair__. Alucard was dropped to the floor and Luke’s foot stomped down onto his leg. _ _Alucard let out a shrill scream_ _as his tibia was cracked in half, leaving his leg to hang askew on the fibula._

_“You won’t be going anywhere now.” Luke purred, voice low. “You’ll stay right here, with me.”_

_Alucard writhed in place on the floor, clenching his teeth as his leg spasmed in place. It had begun to swell and stain a dark, bruised purple, searing pain screaming up the limb to pulse like a heartbeat. _ _It felt like the muscles in the injured limb would_ _ randomly_ _ tense, sending fresh waves of hot pain through it, and any subtle movement made him want to **scream **some more._

_Fabric creaked, and Luke’s breath tickled Alucard’s ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as Luke’s voice, low and rumbling, muttered into his ear._

_“If you try to run away again, I’ll break the other one.”_

The doors opened, snapping Alucard out of his memories.

Integra gave Rowe a quick greeting as she entered, approaching Alucard’s bed with a fresh set of clothes neatly folded in her arms. Tossing them onto the bed next to him, Integra gave him a look.

“Get dressed.” she said calmly. Alucard reached over, seeing that he’d been given a pair of slacks and a button up. “I’m going to show you where you’ll be sleeping for now.” Integra elaborated, turning her head away when he started to untie his hospital gown.

Alucard paused as he closed the shirt over his chest. “…Master, what about my dungeon?”

“Unfortunately,” she began. “In order to make sure that the one who did this to you won’t be able to take you again, you’ll be sleeping in one of the guest rooms until further notice. I’ve had your coffin brought up for you.”

Pulling the slacks onto his long legs, Alucard stared down at the floor, listening to every word that Integra said without comment seemingly for the first time ever. He wouldn’t admit it, but he wasn’t overly opposed to the idea. He felt like he couldn’t go down to his once beloved safe space without thinking about waking up to find Luke in the dungeon with him again, grinning at him with that syringe in his hand, ready to inject liquid helplessness into his veins and drag him back to Hell.

Looking back at her servant, now fully dressed, Integra gestured for him to follow as she turned and began to walk for the doors. “Come along, Alucard.”

The manor was peaceful today. The halls were still and calm, the setting sun casting fading light through the windows to spill across the floors. The air smelled faintly of varnish and old books. This place and all it’s familiar sights and smells gave Alucard an incredible sense of calm that relaxed his muscles.

He was home. For better or for worse, he was finally home.

Up the grand staircase and another flight of stairs, Integra opened the door for him, gesturing Alucard inside. The room was relatively large, with a fireplace in one corner and a few plush armchairs. The four poster bed remained, but in the center of the room was a familiar black coffin. Just as Alucard was about to approach it, his eyes were drawn to one of the armchairs and the ruined coat that sat folded up on it. He stopped dead in his tracks the second he saw it, standing perfectly still as he stared at it as if it had pulled a gun on him.

Stepping into the room, Integra closed the door behind her and looked up, seeing Alucard standing like a statue. She followed his gaze and sized up the coat in question as well, then looked back up at the tall vampire.

“What happened, Alucard?” she finally asked him. “What did he do?”

_“Good morning, dog.”_

_Lifting his heavy head, Alucard blearily looked through tangled strands of jet black hair to glare at Luke, who returned the glare as he produced his syringe. Flinging himself back against the wall he’d been leaned against, Alucard attempted to kick at him as he approached, though Luke sidestepped his efforts rather easily and wasted no time in seizing his arm._

_“No—!”_

_Jabbing__ the needle into the limb and __pressing down on the plunger__, another bruised needle mark was added to the cluster as Luke watched_ _the drug take effect_ _with an evil smirk. Alucard’s struggles weakened until he eventually slumped over, paralyzed and dazed._

_Something red was flashed in his face, and it took several long seconds for Alucard’s sluggish brain to recognize his prized red coat. His eyes drifted up to Luke’s grinning face in confusion as the blonde laid the coat out next to him, then placed him on top of it. Taking an arm and tugging it out from under him, Luke flashed him another smirk, letting him see the knife once again in his hand before he began to cut the arm in his grasp. _ _Alucard twisted and turned, trying to escape the blade slashing at his flesh, fingers pinching at wounds to squeeze out more blood, which Luke made sure landed on his coat, staining the material. Once he had run out of skin to cut and the tattered limb was numb, Luke switched to the next one, repeating the process as Alucard squirmed and growled, trying not to let the pain he was in show. __When Luke deemed that enough blood had been spilled onto the fabric of the coat, he calmly pulled it out from under its owner, who grunted a bit in surprise, craning his head to watch him hold it up with one hand, knife in the other. Alucard had time to wonder what he was doing before the knife was raised and it’s sharp blade pushed through the fabric, tearing it with an audible rip. As Luke did this a few more times, Alucard wondered what the purpose of destroying his coat was._

_As if having read his mind, Luke gave him an aside glance as he held up the coat to survey his work. “Nobody will come to save you, dog, and once they find this, they shouldn’t be looking for much longer. You may as well give up now and spare us both the trouble.” he stated coolly,_ _once again propping Alucard up against the wall. __“Now, pet, I have a quick errand I’ll be running while you take a nap. When I return, we’ll resume your training.“_

_And then Luke was gone, disappearing up the stairs with the newly tattered coat casually tossed over his shoulder. _ _Alucard meanwhile fought the drugs for as long as he could, hoping that maybe he could escape while he knew the blonde wasn’t around to stop him, but he eventually succumbed to the mind-numbing effects and he went limp and unmoving against the wall._

As Alucard finished his recount, Integra couldn’t help but look at him in visible horror. She didn’t say anything, left without words. Was there anything she _could_ say that would make recalling such a memory any better?

Reaching out, Integra carefully rested her hand on Alucard’s back, perhaps trying to comfort him as he continued to stare at his coat, and she for a brief moment traced the outline of his scars that were obvious even when covered by clothing. Alucard jumped a little when he felt her touching him, but he didn’t try to move away from her either, not at first. He just stood there, feeling her fingers seemingly burning through the fabric of his shirt to brand his back, and Alucard had to remind himself, _it’s not him._ He wouldn’t be this gentle. Alucard had long since learned that Luke was never kind; a gentle touch would always be followed by a cruel one, and any kind act would inevitably lead to another disgusting violation that he apparently "owed" the blonde for his "generosity".

This, on the other hand…

_Fingers danced down his spine, a shadow falling across him as Luke leaned over and planted butterfly kisses across his shoulder blades._

Alucard stepped forward and away from Integra’s hand. 

-.-.-

It was a familiar sight, with Alucard falling into sleep in his coffin in the darkened room. The lights had been turned off, and the windows were covered by heavy drapes that blocked out any outside lights. In Alucard’s hands was his Casull, held gingerly to his chest like it was a newborn. His hand stroked the barrel as Alucard slept, the gesture almost erotic as he imagined all the ways he could use it.

_Shoot him. In the head. Break that face in half. In the chest. Spill you everywhere. Shove it between his legs and pull the trigger. Put the gun to his head and make him put his mouth on the curb, then kick him in the head._

Alucard grinned wider and wider to himself as the thoughts continued to flow.

Meanwhile, a figure darted around the side of the fence, reciting his instructions in his head.

“You can’t make a show of it like you did last time, and you definitely can’t go in through the front either. You’re going to have to jump the fence and go in through the side door; I left it unlocked for you. The guards patrolling the grounds shouldn’t see you if you use it.”

The figure grabbed onto one of the wrought iron fence gates, shimmying up with practiced ease to land on the other side. Running across the yard, Luke dodged flashlights and prying eyes, his own eyes spotting what he was looking for: a door fitted into the side of the house.

“Don’t let any of the hall patrols spot you. Seras should be asleep, but there will be guards posted outside of his door. You’ll have to kill them if you want to be able to get to him. Make it quick, and make it quiet. Don’t let them fire their weapons. If even one person realizes what’s going on, this will end very badly for the both of us.”

At the same time the door opened, red eyes opened to glow in a curtain of darkness as lips curled into a terrifying sickle grin. A sinister chuckle echoed from within the coffin as its inhabitant prepared for the moment he had been fantasizing about for over a month.

“So, you must really want to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the description of the pain Alucard was in when his leg was broken came from sensations I remember feeling when I broke my arm in real life.


	7. Attempt to Recoup

_Creak…_

The shadows in the bedroom seemed to writhe and bend, forming an inky border along the walls that pulsed like a heartbeat as the door was nudged open. A figure clad in white slunk across the room, careful not to make a noise. Kneeling beside the coffin, he reached a gloved hand into his jacket pocket. As the lid above the sleeping figure inside was pushed open, the figure pressed his other hand over his mouth. Alucard’s eyes shot open as a needle was abruptly stabbed into his neck.

“Hello, dog.” Luke hissed, depressing the plunger.

The blonde hoisted himself above the coffin, legs straddling skinny hips, and he gazed down upon his trapped victim with thinly veiled contempt. Luke looked him up and down, then gave an indignant sniff.

“Humph. Your collar is gone, and I see you’ve been eating.”

Alucard squirmed a little in response, attempting to reach up with arms filled with lead to push at his chest. Luke merely gathered slender wrists in his hand and pinned them against the coffin wall above Alucard’s head, clicking his tongue in chastisement.

“Are you ever going to listen to me?” he asked, voice now annoyed sounding. “You are _mine_. You’re my pet, I own you, and yet you ran away. You and I both know for a fact none of this was supposed to happen.”

For a moment, neither vampire said or did anything, staring at each other in a silent standoff. In the gloom that crept further into the room, murky black tendrils began to coalesce into one space behind Luke, sliding along the floor and walls in complete silence, leaving behind dark, slimy trails.

“Did you even try to get back to me?” the question, absurd as it was, sounded almost betrayed, and Luke leaned in closer. Taking Alucard’s chin between his thumb and index finger, Luke remained unaware of the glowing red eyes hovering in the shadows, boring holes into his back. “Yes… I _have_ missed you, my sweet. Before I bring you back home, let me show you just how much.” Luke said, already beginning to kiss and suckle at his neck as he fumbled with his pants.

Luke had just pulled his erection free when the form of the vampire pinned underneath him suddenly shifted, rippling like a reflection in a pond that just had a pebble tossed in it. His colors bended into each other and Alucard vanished altogether, melting away into the shadows surrounding them. Luke was sent thudding on his knees into the now empty coffin with a dumbfounded look on his face and his penis hanging out.

“You look like an idiot.”

A gunshot punctured the air just as Luke registered the insult, sending him toppling out of the coffin and onto the floor as blood spurted from the new hole in his side, staining white clothing red. Sputtering in shock, the older Valentine rolled onto his back, shoving his cock back into his pants as he stood. He faced Alucard, the _real_ Alucard, and found himself looking down the barrel of his Casull. Still reeling from the unexpected bullet wound, Luke withdrew his own gun.

“I was going to be lenient on you, dog, but I see you want to play this game the hard way.” he took aim as the wound in his side closed, glaring at his disobedient little _mutt_ with narrowed eyes.

All bets were off. Alucard had made quite a bit of noise when he shot him, there was no doubt about that. Luke knew that the gunshot would have alerted the rest of the manor and no longer concerned himself with stealth.

Witnessing the deaths of his master and fledgling would be a fitting punishment for a wayward, ill-behaved dog.

Luke shot him, first in the gut, then the chest. The force of the bullets pushed Alucard back into the wall, smiling wide as a hole was blown into his shoulder. Blood slicked the wall in a crimson trail as he slid down to the floor, still grinning from ear to ear even as the next bullet landed in his forehead. Alucard laid still for a moment, his mouth looking almost too big for his face. He let Luke think for a moment that he had won, and oh, he loved that game. Alucard loved seeing that look, that gleam in his eyes that used to send shivers down his spine. Back when he was _helpless,_ but he wasn’t helpless anymore, no no. Now, that gleam, that _ignorant_ gleam, no longer sent Alucard messages of pain and fear, but of a great impending conquest.

Luke had just started to approach, reloading his gun when Alucard began to chuckle, his wounds all healing as he rose to his feet, laughing maniacally. His motions were smooth as flowing water and he looked at Luke, who took a startled step back, Alucard continuing to guffaw with a smarmy smirk on his face.

“Did you really think that peashooter would work on me?” he asked. “Now that this isn’t like the other times, you’ve got nothing, Valentine. You’re _pathetic._”

Luke regained his composure, and the muscles in his jaw seemed to tense. “It doesn’t matter, dog.” he replied, voice calm as ever. “I have the lump sum of your vampiric prowess, and more. There’s nothing you can do that I can’t.”

Alucard’s smirk widened, and the seals on the backs of his hands began to glow a bright red.

“Really now?”

“Yes, really.” Luke replied with a hint of condescension.

_Releasing control restrictions three, two…_

“How about this?”

_And one._

Eyes.

That was the first thing Luke realized as the room seemed to darken even more than it had been before, as if any light that made its way inside had been devoured by an unseen, insatiable force. From the darkness, a red eye slowly opened, then another, and another, until dozens of eyes were floating in the air around Luke, moving forward to zoom past him. A pit dropped in his stomach when Luke saw it, and he was confused for a terrifying moment, stunned speechless. Their collective gaze bore into his soul from all angles, unwavering in their judgement as the eyes started to orbit around Luke, slow at first, but getting faster and faster with each rotation.

Faster.

Luke didn’t know what about to happen, registering in the back of his mind the sight of Alucard’s head and hands dropping to the floor. It was almost as if he was shedding his own being, like a great serpent slithering out of its skin. The dismembered appendages didn’t linger for long, snatched and consumed by the shadows.

Yet faster.

The shadows that filled the room gathered over Alucard’s coffin, amalgamating into a thick black cloud, and a single gargantuan eye opened on the center of his chest as the older vampire appeared in the mass of swirling darkness. The air around Alucard seemed to bend, distorting in a faint red glow, and he towered above Luke as the movements of the other eyes slowed to a crawl. His lower body dissolved into a vibrant red energy that resembled condensed flames where the other eyes gathered, merging with the shadows and giving Alucard the appearance that he was floating. He no longer wore the clothes Integra had given him, instead donning what appeared to be an odd-looking black jumpsuit made up of straps, black hair billowing around his face in non-existent wind.

Luke almost dropped his gun, and he choked back the lump in his throat. “What in the hell—?”

The grin on Alucard’s face widened as he snatched Luke up by the collar, and the blonde tried to shoot at him, but the bullets just disappeared inside his body. Any effect they may have had on Alucard before, small as they were, had now been completely nullified.

Luke was thrown through the bedroom door with a loud crash and the sound of splintering wood. His gun fell loose from his hand, sliding across the polished floor and coming to a stop against a wall. Luke propped himself up, broken bits of mahogany falling off his body as he moved to reclaim his weapon. It was at this moment Alucard appeared behind him, movements unnaturally fluent, effortless, as though he were gliding through air. One of his shadowy tendrils snaked out to wrap around Luke’s ankle, dragging him back with a cry as his flailing hand managed to catch the handle of the gun, spinning it in place. Alucard lifted Luke up and threw him back down with enough force to break a hole into the floor, spiking him like a football, then he jumped down after him, still smiling with sheer glee.

Luke heard the Casull once again fire as he tried to pull himself to his feet and attempt to fight the monster he found himself unexpectedly faced with. He let out a holler and a curse as the bullet pierced his back, throwing him back to the floor. Alucard pulled the trigger, shooting Luke again and again, moving his gun to aim at a different point in his body each time. Each round fired took a sizable chunk from Luke’s body as he desperately tried to crawl away, and Alucard sneered at the sight.

“Where are you going?” he asked, reaching out with a shadow to pull Luke back to his imminent doom. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

When Luke felt the cold, undulating appendage grab onto him, he forced himself onto his side, propping himself on the elbow of his least damaged arm to protect his mangled back. Luke grasped his knife in his other hand and attempted to slash at the shadows, but it passed through them with nary a sign of resistance. The inky mass simply parted and dissolved around the swinging blade, only to reform seconds later, as if he were attacking a mere illusion. The shadows sprang out, but rather than attack Luke like he initially thought they would, they instead tore the knife from his hand, bringing it back to the palm of their tall, grinning master.

Holding the odd dagger in his hand, Alucard examined it. The thing seemed so insignificant to him now, so small and useless. Still, looking at it made him feel the pain of old wounds, long since healed but never forgotten. Tightening his grip on it, Alucard returned his glare to Luke, looking at him with an expression of unadulterated _hatred._

“You like this knife, don’t you?” Alucard asked. “You hide behind it, thinking that with it, you can actually be a threat.”

And with that Alucard flung the knife in his hand forward, his arm lengthening beyond what it should have been capable of, seeming to materialize extra joints. The knife was penetrated down to the hilt in Luke’s shoulder, and he let out a shriek that was a combination of surprise, pain, and horror.

“You scream like a thirteen year old schoolgirl.” Alucard said with a loud guffaw.

“D-Dog—!”

The grin momentarily vanished from Alucard’s face, replaced with with an angry scowl as the shadows at his side began to lump together. “Stop calling me that!” he snapped, and Luke watched in terrified fascination as the shadows created a shape he recognized. “I’m not your damn dog!”

Next to Alucard hovered the giant head of a monstrous hound.

“If it’s a dog you want, I’ll show you a _dog._”

Dozens of eyes opened up along the creature’s body, spittle oozing from hackles that curled back in a ferocious snarl, exposing a mouth of jagged fangs.

“Baskerville, go fetch.”

With a vicious snarl, Baskerville launched itself forward, ravenous maw hanging wide open as it lunged for its prey. Luke scrambled to his feet with a frightened scream and limped hurriedly on healing legs as he fled down the hall, desperately trying to evade the hellhound sent after him. Alucard seemed to be in no hurry as he followed, content in allowing his ghastly familiar to hunt the blonde, _oh I **knew** you were a coward!_

Luke meanwhile continued to run. His clothing was stained a dark red and he bled everywhere, leaving behind a thick red trail that soaked into the hardwood and stained the rugs. Luke paid no mind to the mess however, crying in terror. Throwing himself into another hallway, he ducked under Baskerville’s jaws as they snapped in the air just above his head. Its teeth slammed together like a massive bear trap, showering Luke with glassy beads of saliva. Any sense of grandeur he had entered with was long since deflated at this point. The only thought on Luke’s mind now was survival.

_Get to the exit. Find the doors and run._

_The guards will see you—_

_Better them than that **thing**!_

_Make sure they’re between you and him. Maybe that will slow him down._

_Get back to the car and DRIVE!_

Luke jerked to a halt and reeled back in a stumbling backpedal when Alucard phased through a wall in front of him. The grand staircase was behind him, Luke observed. If he could get past Alucard, he would only have to run through a few more halls to reach the front doors.

Luke was seized, dangled in the air from Alucard’s grasp and tossed in the direction of the stairway. The weightlessness of freefall took him as his body sailed through the air, then there seemed to be too much gravity as it dragged him toward the stairs, slamming him into hard marble steps. Luke was somersaulting, his full weight pressing his chin into his chest and onto his neck. For a moment, he feared that it may snap in half and he would be paralyzed.

Luke’s body bounced onto the floor at the foot of the stairs and his head snapped back, the back of his head cracking against wood with sharp _thwack!_ that resonated throughout his skull.

“Where’s all that bravado from before?” Alucard thundered down from the landing with another peal of laughter. “What, you can’t take it when your enemy actually fights back?”

_Get up Luke, get up!_ Luke thought to himself as Alucard glided down the stairs.

“Not so cocky without that damn syringe, are you?” he said as he cocked his Casull.

_Run!_

Alucard watched Luke run away again. He was grinning as he disappeared around a corner, because he knew where the blonde was going. While it may not have been his destination, Alucard knew that with the direction he was going, he would most certainly have to pass it. So he let him get the headstart, knowing that soon, it would be over.

Soon, Alucard would finish this ordeal where it had started.

-.-.-

Luke sprinted down a hall that had a full-length mirror, feeling shadows trying to grab at his ankles. He pressed on. _I know this place—_ If he didn’t run fast enough, it would get him. _I’ve been in this hall before—_ If he didn’t get out of there, the monster would devour him. He would be but another drop of blood in an ocean of crimson.

_The mirror—!_

**BANG!**

Luke knew it was a gunshot the moment he heard it, but he was not prepared for the burning silver shell to bury itself into the back of his right knee. The bullet shattered the joint, searing skin as it was torn apart. Luke screamed, lurching forward as his mutilated leg folded and buckled unnaturally under his weight, almost toppling the blonde; instead he collapsed against the wall and clung on for support. Looking back, Luke saw the still-grinning Alucard blow the smoke from his barrel, steadily approaching. Gulping, he faced forward, balancing most of his weight on his good leg, still leaning on the wall as he began hopping, hoping that _maybe,_ if he was fast enough, if he was lucky enough, he might be able to escape.

**Pop!**

“No!” Luke cried as he hit the floor. Looking back, his worst fears were confirmed when he saw that his left knee was now similar in appearance to its pair, popped joint barely holding the two halves of his limb together by a few pieces of sinew.

A shadow separated itself from the wall and hovered above Luke menacingly. The end began to mold itself, sharpening and becoming almost spade-like in appearance, then arched downward and slammed into what was left of one of Luke’s knees. The vampire was shrieking, trashing on the floor in pain as the blade-like edge cut through ripped muscle in a spray of blood, digging into bone before it detached the limb completely. With the state Luke’s legs had been in, there wasn’t much work that needed to be done to complete the task, and his other leg was removed with just as much difficulty. As the shadow retreated back to the aggregation, Luke rolled onto his stomach, using his hands to drag himself across the floor, legs gushing blood from raw wounds.

“What’s wrong?” Alucard asked in a taunting, faux-concerned coo. “Get up and run. Go on!”

_Don’t respond. Don’t say anything to him. Have to get to the door. Losing too much blood. Focus. Have to escape before I bleed out._

A scoff. “You can’t even regrow your legs? You’re more of a disappointment than I initially thought.”

Alucard was in front of Luke as quick and soundlessly as the blink of an eye. He leaned over him, the eye on his chest glaring down at him as the blonde cowered in fear. “Let me give you a hand.” he crooned, reaching a hand down.

Luke recoiled. “No! St-Stop!”

This only made Alucard cackle again as he he gripped a large chunk of blonde hair in his hand. Twisting his wrist, he coiled golden locks around his clenched fist and lifted Luke. “Oh, but I insist!”

Luke was caterwauling as he clawed at the hand in his hair, the force of his body weight painfully straining follicles against his scalp. He grabbed at Alucard’s wrist, trying to at least take some of the weight off. He was being carried somewhere, he could tell that. Luke could see the mirror he had spied before, getting closer and closer through tear-blurred vision, and his eyes went huge with realization as he was held in front of it.

“Do you recognize this?” Alucard asked, thrusting Luke forward to press his tear-streaked face against reflective glass. “Answer me! It shouldn’t be too hard for you, you wouldn’t shut up before.”

“Y-Yes! I do!”

Alucard pulled Luke back with a smile.

“Good.”

With that, he flung Luke forward with all his might, slamming him full-force into the mirror, which shattered apart, revealing the basement stairs. Luke was sent flying down those seemingly endless stone stairs, rolling and slamming against walls as he went. When he landed at the very bottom, Luke didn’t move at first. He laid on the cold floor, in shock as a pool of blood started to seep out from under him from numerous lacerations that now covered his body from the mirror. Glass shards stuck out of Luke’s face, which was now slicked with red, at odd angles, and his glasses were broken, discarded on one of the stairs.

Luke shifted his weight, biting back a scream as several broken ribs were exacerbated. His forearm was bent at a ninety degree angle, a bloody bone punctured through a ragged hole in the flesh. Despite his injuries, Luke forced his body to move toward the stairs. They seemed to extend forever, and he knew right away that there was no way he would be able to get up them by himself. But to stay in the basement meant death, and he didn’t want to die.

_I don’t want to die._

Luke suddenly felt hands encircling what was left of his legs, and he screamed.

“_Alucard!_”

Alucard began to drag him back, away from the stairs, away from salvation. Luke’s fingernails dug into unforgiving stone flags, leaving behind long bloody grooves as he was dragged, writhing and howling.

“Stop! Please, _noooooo!_” the wails echoed in the dungeon, nails cracking under the friction and peeling away from their beds, left stuck in the floor. “Alucard, please! I’m sorry! Please, let me go!” he had truly started crying, reduced to begging and tears as he came closer and closer to his mortality.

“Don’t hurt me!”

Bleeding fingers continued to drag along the floor as Luke watched the retreating rectangle of light. So small atop the tower of stairs, it got smaller and smaller as he was dragged further away.

When Luke reached the center of the dungeon, a single thought went through his mind. One sentence that turned his blood to ice and choked him with a lump in his throat.

_ I’m going to die. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *maniacal laughter*


End file.
